Just a Dream
by Zania85
Summary: Creyó morí. Creyó que la perdió y que no la volvería a ver nunca más, pero el destino tiene una manera curiosa de arreglar las cosas, aunque sea en un mundo que le es ajeno, rodeado de personan a las que no es capaz de recordar. Kili/Tauriel UA
1. Despertar

**Despertar**

Me tambaleé por un instante al sentir como una flecha me atravesaba el abdomen, pero eso no sería suficiente para acabar conmigo. Aun tenía fuerzas para luchar y matar unos cuantos orcos más. Aun no era mi hora. Una segunda flecha, una flecha de Morgul, esta vez en el pecho. Parece que mi verdugo había dado en el blanco más rápidamente de lo que hubiese deseado. Me apoyé en la espada unos segundos, sabiendo que eso era todo lo que me aguantarían las piernas antes de desplomarme en el suelo. Pude ver a mi asesino en la distancia. Un orco de piel ceniza y armadura negra como la noche. Tensó su arco dispuesto a lanzar una última flecha que acabase lo que había empezado pero, antes de que pudiera si quiera darse cuenta, una flecha certera le atravesó la cabeza, haciendo que cayese al suelo a los pocos segundos.

Mis piernas no pudieron aguantarme mucho más y el dolor hacía que, las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, me impidiesen seguir manteniéndome en pie, así que me dejé caer mientras la vista se me empezaba a nublar.

Se acabó. Había luchado lo mejor que había podido, pero al final no había sido suficiente. Solo había una cosa que lamentaba: No volver a verla.

De repente, sentí la calidez de una mano tomando la mía. Pude entreabrir los ojos y sonreí. Era resplandeciente, como un sol de primavera. Tan hermosa que las estrellas habrían podido sentir celos de ella. Su sola presencia hacía que cualquier dolor que sintiera desapareciese. Si tan solo pudiese quedarme con ella un poco más.

\- Tauriel.

Mi voz sonó ronca y débil, pero las fuerzas no me daban para más. Ella sonrió al escucharme llamarla por su nombre, pero fue una sonrisa triste y llena de dolor. Supongo que ella conocía mi destino tan bien como yo y una flecha en el pecho no tiene cura. Ni con todos los conocimientos de medicina élfica que pudiese tener... Mi destino ya estaba escrito.

\- Lo siento mucho, Kili. No he llegado a tiempo.

Algo húmedo rozó mi mejilla y yo forcé la vista para intentar ver con más claridad ¿Lágrimas? ¿Tauriel estaba llorando por mi? Una parte de mi se alegró por ello. Solo lloras la muerte de la gente que te importa y eso significaba que había llegado a ser alguien importante para ella, aunque fuese un poco. Otra, la menos egoísta, se dolía por cada una de las lágrimas que derramaba. No quería verla llorar. No quería verla triste. Las estrellas no lloran la muerte de los seres de la tierra.

\- Llegaste a tiempo.- le respondí, tomando su mano con firmeza.- Necesito que me hagas un favor.- le dije mientras, con la otra mano que me quedaba libre, le daba algo que había tenido aferrado entre las manos desde que caí al suelo. La piedra que me dio mi madre.- Llévaselo a mi madre y dile que siento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa.

Tauriel miró la piedra mientras sus lágrimas se volvían más y más abundantes. Su mano se aferró con más fuerza aun a la mía, como temiendo lo que estaba por venir. Lo que no sabía es que yo lo temía aun más, porque tendría que separarme de su lado para siempre.

\- ¿Crees que podrías haberme amado?

Era una pregunta directa, que recordaba haber hecho en un sueño días atrás, pero que nunca recibió respuesta. Una pregunta cuya respuesta temía ¿Un enano y una elfa? ¿Donde demonios se había visto eso? Nunca sería real. Nunca habría tenido futuro y, sin embargo, ahora, a las puertas de la muerte, decidí que no quería irme de este mundo sin saber la respuesta.

Tauriel pareció sorprendida por aquella pregunta y me miró perpleja apenas unos segundo, pero, finalmente, una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro. Me acarició el rostro con dulzura y se inclinó sobre mi para luego besarme. Fue un beso lento y suave y, mientras me besaba, sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas.

Cuando finalmente se separó, a penas lo hizo unos centímetros y murmuró.

\- Si realmente me amas igual que yo a ti, entonces volveremos a encontrarnos.

Fue maravilloso que los últimos latidos de mi corazón fuesen de dicha y felicidad al saberme correspondido. Después de eso, a penas recuerdo nada más. Solo oscuridad.

El pitido constante que escuchaba junto a mi fue una de las primeras cosas que me hizo recobrar el sentido. No tenía fuerzas a penas para abrir los ojos. Las pocas que tenía las empleaba en intentar reconocer el lugar que me rodeaba. Olía a limpio, pero mezclado con un olor algo fuerte y desagradable que no lograba identificar. Permanecí un instante allí, tumbado donde fuera que estuviese, pero no lograba identifica el lugar, así que, cuando reuní fuerzas suficientes, abrí los ojos. Estaba en una cama, tal como sospechaba, pero seguía sin ser capaz de reconocer aquel lugar. No llevaba ropa, al menos de cintura para arriba y tenía el pecho vendado, además de varios parches con cables que se conectaban a la máquina que había sobre mi cama. Sentí una punzada en la cabeza, como si algo me la atravesara de lado a lado ¿Cables? ¿Una máquina? ¿Que demonios era todo eso y porque una parte de mi parecía conocerlo perfectamente?

\- ¿Kili?

Una voz familiar me llamó por mi nombre, me volví hacia uno de los lados de la cama y me encontré con mi hermano, solo que no parecía él. Sí, era su cara, eso lo reconocía, pero tenía el pelo más corto, peinado hacia atrás y su barba ya no era como siempre, si no que parecía que le había empezado a salir. Eso por no hablar de sus ropas. Nada de eso encajaba en mi mente y, cuando intentaba hacerlo encajar, solo lograba sentir que la cabeza me iba a explotar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kili?- me preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba a mi cama.

\- Mi cabeza. Siento como si me fuese a estallar.

\- Llamaré a una enfermera.- dijo dándose media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

\- No.- le detuve.- Ya se me está pasando.

Mentí, aun sentía punzadas en la cabeza, algo más leves, pero seguían ahí. Le mentí solo porque no quería quedarme solo en aquella habitación desconocida.

\- Menudo susto nos has dado.- me dijo Fili dejando escapar una sonrisa.- Nuestro tío ha estado muy preocupado.

\- ¿Nuestro tío?

Fruncí el ceño ante aquel comentario he hice el amago de incorporarme, pero un punzante dolor en el pecho y otro en el abdomen me hizo volver a tumbarme en la cama ante la mirada preocupada de mi hermano.

\- ¿Thorin está bien?- le pregunté preocupado.

\- ¿Thorin? ¿Quién es Thorin?- me preguntó extrañado.

\- Nuestro tío.

\- Nuestro tío se llama Thomas.- dijo Fili con tono preocupado.- Kili, has estado en coma un mes entero.

¿Un mes entero en coma?

Otra nueva punzada en la cabeza. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta por un momento que la persona a la que más deseaba ver, no estaba aquí.

\- ¿Donde está Tauriel?

\- ¿Quién?- preguntó dejando ver como la expresión de extrañeza se sustituía por una de preocupación.

\- Tauriel. Estaba conmigo antes de caer inconsciente.

\- Kili, cuando te encontraron en la calle estabas solo. Volvías de tu estudio y te asaltaron en mitad de la calle.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

De nuevo sentí como si la cabeza fuese a estallarme. Todos los recuerdos que tenía estaban revueltos en mi cabeza y, cada vez que intentaba ponerlos en orden, era como si algo me lo impidiese y solo sentía dolor. Lo último que conseguía recordar con suma claridad eran los últimos días. La misión de la compañía de recuperar Erebor. Lo demás estaba ahí, escondido en algún rincón de mi cabeza, pero no quería salir.

\- ¿Como me llamo?- me preguntó repentinamente mi hermano con cara de preocupación.

\- Fili.- respondí rápidamente.

\- No, mi nombre completo.

\- Fili, hijo de Filion. Del linaje de Durin.

\- Me llamo Finley. Finley Durnin.- dijo mi hermano preocupado.- Y tú te llamas Kilian Durnin.

Aquella frase solo hizo que mi cabeza me doliese más. Me lleve las manos a la sienes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero el dolor no parecía irse.

\- Me duele.- me quejé mientras el dolor se hacía más insoportable.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Kili?- preguntó mi hermano claramente preocupado.

\- _¡Rasup ogamut men!_\- me seguí quejando.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo?

\- _¡Bunduh!_\- grité

\- No te entiendo.

\- _¡BUNDUH!_

Sentí a mi hermano salir corriendo de la habitación mientras llamaba a gritos a un médico, pero no recuerdo nada más. En cierta manera, agradecí que el dolor me hiciera perder la consciencia, porque resultaba insoportable como para soportarlo despierto.

Cuando volví a despertarme la cabeza no me dolía, pero me encontraba con los sentidos embotados, aun así fui capaz de diferenciar unas voces en mi habitación.

\- Se llama síndrome del acento extranjero.- dijo una voz que no identifiqué.- A penas hay un puñado de casos documentados, pero los pocos que hay se suelen dar en pacientes que salen de un coma, que han sufrido algún tipo de lesión cerebral, como es el caso de su sobrino. Clínicamente estuvo muerto cinco minutos y eso pudo afectar a su cerebro de maneras como esta. Por suerte, los daños no fueron graves y pudieron reanimarlo a tiempo. El síndrome del acento extranjero no es nada comparado con lo que podría haberle sucedido.

\- Pero, ¿Tiene cura?- dijo una voz que reconocí como la de mi tío.

\- Mientras no muestre otros síntomas graves, no deberían preocuparse.

\- ¿Y que hay de todo lo demás?- preguntó mi hermano.- Nos llamó a mi tío y a mi por otro nombre que parecían sacados de la edad media.

\- Estando en coma pudo haber soñado con esas personas y, al despertar, le resultaría difícil diferenciar el mundo real con el que él vivió durante el coma. Puede que tarde un tiempo en poner en orden todos sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Eso significa que olvidaré todo lo que dice que viví durante el coma?

Mi voz sonó áspera y algo más débil, pero captó la atención de las tres personas que había allí. Mi hermano fue el primero en acercarse, seguido de mi tío. Él, al igual que Fili, tenía el pelo mucho más corto y nada de barba en la cara. Tras él había un hombre de pelo canoso y vestido de blanco que se acercó a mi cama con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Durnin?- me preguntó el hombre de blanco.

\- Agotado.

\- ¿Recuerda algo antes del ataque?

Por toda respuesta, negué con la cabeza, incapaz de pensar en nada en ese momento.

\- Sus heridas están casi curadas, pero el haber estado clínicamente muerto durante unos cinco minutos pudo haber ocasionado algún tipo de daño cerebral. En un principio no parece tener nada grave, pero deberá seguir ingresado al menos una semana más para asegurarnos de que no hay más secuelas. Además, le recomendaría asistir a un psicólogo que le ayude con su pérdida de memoria.

\- Entonces, ¿todo fue un sueño?- pregunté casi preocupado.

\- Eso parece, pero su psicólogo le ayudará con eso mejor que yo.- respondió aquel hombre.- No se preocupe, señor Durnin. Saldrá adelante.- añadió antes de salir

\- Muchas gracias por todo, doctor Miller.- le agradeció mi tío, dándole un apretón de mano antes de salir.

Suspiré con resignación mientras aquel hombre salía de la habitación. Tal vez fuese solo un sueño, pero a mi me había parecido tan real... Siendo aquello lo único que recordaba, más bien sentía que aquello era la realidad y esto el sueño, el mundo que no conocía y en el que el destino me había obligado vivir, lejos de todo lo que conozco. Lejos de ella.

* * *

_Como veis, este fic será un AU y es que viendo un vídeo Kiliel se me ocurrió una idea para este fic y un amigo me animó a escribirlo._

_La muerte de Kili me la he tenido que inventar, más que nada porque me la leí hace mil años y no tengo el libro para asegurarme de como fue, espero que nadie me odie por ello ^^U_

_Respecto a los personajes, los que pertenezcan a la historia original de El Hobbit, tendrán los nombres cambiados, como ya habéis visto con Kili, Fili y Thorin, aunque intentaré que sus nombres sean lo más similares posible a los originales, además, en el caso de Kili y Fili, seguiré usando ese nombre como un apodo de cada uno. También si os habéis dado cuenta, tanto Kili como Thomas comparten apellidos pese a que Thorin/Thomas es solo su tio por parte de la madre de este y que en Inglaterra (donde transcurrirá la historia) sea costumbre que la esposa tome el apellido del marido, pero he decidido que como la familia materna de Kili es mucho más importante que la paterna, sea su padre el que tome el apellido de la familia de su esposa (cosa que he visto yo más de una vez)._

_Respecto a todos los comentarios/datos médicos que salgan en el fic, serán una mezcla de cosas que he visto u oído por la tele, cosa que busqué por internet e invención mía para que lo que sucede encaje en el fic, pero si os puedo decir que el síndrome del acento extranjero es real aunque a penas hay un puñado de persona que lo han tenido._

_Por último, las frases que dice Kili están en Khuzdûl, un idioma que hablan los enanos en las novelas de Tolkien._

_Rasup ogamut men - No me encuentro bien_

_Bunduh - Mi cabeza_


	2. Inolvidable

**Inolvidable**

\- Me llamo Kilian Durnin. Tengo 30 años, vivo en Londres y trabajo en un pequeño estudio de arquitectura en Chelsea.

Tras tres meses desde que salí del hospital, mi psicólogo me hacía repetirme todas las mañanas esa misma frase, como si fuese un ancla que me atase a la realidad. Mis recuerdos volvían lentamente. Empecé recordando a mi familia. Como Fili y yo nos habíamos ido a vivir con mi tío Thomas tras el accidente en el que murieron nuestros padres, siendo nosotros a penas unos críos. También recordé que Finley había entrado a trabajar en la empresa familiar a penas cumplió los dieciocho, compaginándolo con sus estudios hasta que los acabó. Igualmente recuerdo la decepción de mi tío cuando le dije que no tenía intención de entrar en la empresa familiar y pensaba dedicarme a mi gran pasión: La arquitectura. Lo demás seguía borroso. No pude volver a trabajar hasta los dos meses después de salir del hospital. El estudio lo llevábamos entre tres compañeros de universidad... o eso parecía ser, porque era otra de las cosas que no había recordado aun. Uno de ellos se llamaba Caleb Miller era algo más alto que yo, siempre solía llevar el pelo negro engominado hacia atrás y ojos igualmente oscuros y, por lo visto, era un imán para mujeres, las cuales se mostraban totalmente abatidas al toparse con Seanna Turner, nuestra otra compañera y la pareja de Caleb. Una chica preciosa de pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate. Ambos me ayudaron a reincorporarme al trabajo y, aunque mi mente parecía seguir igual de bloqueada que antes, mis sentidos si parecían recordar. Había diseñado una pequeña casa, solo para practicar, para ver si podía reincorporarme con normalidad. Logré hacerlo, con algo de dificultad, pero mis manos parecieron trabajar solas. Incluso logré identificar algunos errores en mi proyecto, aunque no sabía por que estaban mal, así que Caleb y Seanna se ocupaban de corregir y explicarme los errores y, cuando lo hacían, esa información que parecía estar escondida en algún rincón de mi cerebro salía a la superficie. Eso me sirvió para volver al trabajo y, aunque fuera por unas horas, no pensar en aquel maldito sueño que había tenido durante el coma.

El Hobbit. Había soñado con El Hobbit, o eso me dijo mi psicólogo. Y, además, aquel idioma en el que le hablé a mi hermano era khuzdûl, el idioma que usaban los enanos en los libros de Tolkien. Lo más gracioso de todo es que ni si quiera recordaba haberme leído los libros o ver las películas, aunque tal vez lo hice. Es lo que tiene no recordar la mitad de tu vida. También me leí el libro por recomendación de mi psicólogo y me dio un ataque de risa cuando vi quien era Kili, el personaje que había soñado ser. Mi tío se llevó un buen susto cuando me encontró con el libro entre las manos y una risa casi histérica.

Por aquella época me estaba quedando en casa de mi tío, una enorme casa en el barrio de Belgravia. No se fiaba de que me fuese a vivir solo a mi apartamento de Notting Hill, en parte porque no se fiaba de que mi falta de recuerdos me fuese a causar problema y por otro lado le seguía preocupando lo que pudiese pasarme por la calle yendo solo después de que me apuñalasen. Que hubiesen atrapado al tipo que lo hizo no le servía para tranquilizarle y me había puesto un coche de la empresa familiar para llevarme a cualquier sitio. Creo que lo suyo empezaba a rozar la paranoia, pero ¿Quien era yo para hablar de locura? Tenía metido en la cabeza los recuerdos de un enano de El Hobbit y esos recuerdos parecían haberme afectado en muchos sentidos. En una de las sesiones con mi psicólogo, este trajo a un conocido suyo. Un doctor en lingüística apasionado de la obra de Tolkien y que conocía suficiente todos los lenguajes que escribió para ella, incluido el khuzdûl. Me hizo decir y escribir varias cosas en dicho idioma. Usó textos aleatorios, que no tenían relación con ninguna de las novelas, para asegurarse de que mis conocimientos no eran parte de un fraude y, por su expresión de sorpresa y satisfacción tras la prueba, yo diría que había quedado demostrado que no lo era. Por otro lado, había empezado a practicar tiro con arco, algo que se me daba particularmente bien y que me relajaba... sobretodo si imaginaba que la diana era un feo orco intentando atacarme. Para terminar, también me acabó afectando a mi forma de diseñar edificios y no lo habría notado de no habérmelo dicho Caleb.

\- Es precioso.- me dijo Seanna mientras se asomaba por encima de mi hombro.

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio en el estudio, intentando diseñar algo. Aun no me había incorporado completamente al trabajo y solo hacía bocetos que me venían a la mente. Finley me estuvo enseñando unas semanas antes algunas fotos familiares con la esperanza de ayudarme a recordar. Una en concreto era de cuando eramos unos críos, intentando hacer una casa en el árbol que había en el jardín. Por lo visto, todo quedó en un intento. Pensaba en eso y también en el sueño del coma y, cuando me dí cuenta, había hecho una casa en un árbol.

\- Lo he hecho casi sin darme cuenta.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Es diferente a lo que hacías antes. Antes era todo más... artificial.

\- La arquitectura es artificial.- le dije enarcando una ceja.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora... es como si lo integraras con la naturaleza.- y mientras decía eso, me trajo una carpeta con algunos de los diseños que había hecho desde que desperté del coma y me los enseñó.- Ahora es elegante y orgánica, como si fuesen parte de la naturaleza, es casi mágico.

Caleb llegó justo en ese momento. Se acercó a nosotros con curiosidad para mirar los dibujos y sonrió.

\- Sabes Kilian, es una pena que no hicieras estas cosas cuando Peter Jackson hizo la trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos. Hubieras hecho un buen trabajo con los decorados.

Aquel comentario me puso nervioso y acabé tirando al suelo varios papeles y lápices al girarme tan bruscamente. Seanna y Caleb me miraron fijamente y con cierta preocupación. Ellos no sabían nada del sueño que tuve durante el coma y prefería que siguiera siendo así, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría aguantar sin que sospechasen que algo raro me pasaba.

Dos semanas después, decidí ver las películas de El Señor de los Anillos y tuve que aplaudir la creatividad de Peter Jackson. Los decorados eran bastante parecidos a los que vi en mi sueño, aunque claro, era solo una película, y la historia no tenía nada que ver con la que soñé yo, o al menos, no tenía los mismo escenarios. Sonreí mientras pensaba, casi en broma, que tal vez no era el único en haber soñado con ese mundo.

Todo era tan raro. Aun seguía soñando con aquello, con las luchas, con los viajes... Con ella. Tauriel siempre aparecía en mis sueños, como si con ello quisiera cumplir la promesa que me hizo antes de despertar del coma. Sin embargo, en las novelas de Tolkien nunca aparece ninguna Tauriel. No entendía entonces porque soñaba con ella. No lograba entender nada. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que, pese a ser un sueño, una alucinación producto del coma, no lograba sacármela de la cabeza. La añoraba continuamente. Tal vez el coma me había dejado lo suficientemente loco como para hacer que me enamorase de una ilusión.

Aquella tarde, en vez de venir el chófer de la empresa a buscarme al estudio, vino a mi hermano. Seanna y Caleb ya se había ido y yo estaba solo en el estudio, trabajando en el primer proyecto que tenía desde que salí del coma.

\- ¿Como te va, Kili?- me preguntó nada más entrar en el estudio.

\- Bueno, ya no necesito tener a Caleb pegado a mi culo para diseñar. Supongo que eso es un paso adelante.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Finley se acercó a mi mesa para ver en que trabajaba y se quedó mirando fijamente los planos durante unos minutos.

\- Antes no diseñabas así.- me comentó viendo los planos.

\- Me lo han dicho unas cuantas veces desde entonces.- le comenté mientras me levantaba y recogía todo.

\- Deberías dejar de pensar en ella.

Me volví hacia Finley. Tenía en la mano un dibujo que había hecho casi sin darme cuenta, un dibujo de ella. Me acerqué rápidamente hacia él y se lo quité de las manos, guardándolo luego en una carpeta junto a los diseños que estaba guardando.

\- Siempre he pensado que debiste estudiar Bellas Artes. Dibujas muy bien.- le miré con cierta seriedad, pero también con nerviosismo. Sabía perfectamente que aquel dibujo podía hacerme quedar como un loco.- Parece muy hermosa.- añadió finalmente.- Entiendo que no quieras olvidarla.

No dije nada, simplemente seguí recogiendo mis cosas bajo su atenta mirada, aunque agradecí su comentario. Me hacía sentir que no estaba tan loco, o al menos, no demasiado.

\- Venga Kili, vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas.

\- No sé si es una buena idea.

\- Solo será una cerveza.- insistió mi hermano.- Te vendrá bien desconectar un rato.

Finley me llevó a un pub irlandes. Por lo visto, se trataba de un pub al que antes solíamos ir siempre juntos. Al principio me sentí un poco tenso, pero según avanzaba la noche, me sentí cada vez más relajado, incluso empecé a divertirme. No se cuanto de ello se debía a lo familiar que se me hacía aquel local y cuanto al alcohol que llevaba encima. Iba ya por mi tercera cerveza cuando algo llamó mi atención. Me atraganté con un sorbo de cerveza y mi hermano empezó a darme palmadas en la espada esperando que dejase de toser. Cuando por fin se me calmó la tos, volví la vista a la puerta del bar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kili?- me preguntó mientras yo miraba a mi al rededor intentando encontrarla.

\- ¿La has visto?- le pregunté con cierto nerviosismo

\- ¿Ver a quien?- me siguió preguntando mientras me daba cuenta de que seguramente se había ido del pub.

\- Ahora vuelvo.

Salí corriendo del pub, esperando encontrarla en la calle, pero no la vi por ningún lado. Parecía que mi cerebro había decidido jugarme una mala pasada. Finley me siguió hacia fuera y yo sentí como la cabeza empezaba a dolerme.

\- ¿Estas bien, Kili?- me preguntó mi hermano preocupado.

\- Creo que he bebido demasiada cerveza por hoy.- le dije sonriendo e intentando restarle importancia.- Te importa llevarme a casa.

Al día siguiente fui al psicólogo como cada semana. Permanecí en silencio durante unos minutos, sin ser capaz de empezar por ningún lado y él permaneció igualmente callado, hasta que finalmente me vi con valor para hablar.

\- La he visto.

\- ¿A quien?

\- A Tauriel

\- ¿Se refiere a la elfa con la que soñó durante el coma?- me preguntó el psicólogo.

\- Ayer fui con mi hermano a un pub a tomarnos algo y ella estaba allí.- le expliqué.- Estoy seguro de que era ella.

\- ¿Y pudo hablar con ella?- me siguió preguntando.

\- Ehm... bueno.- bajé la cabeza casi avergonzado.- A penas la vi unos segundos y, cuando me dí cuenta, se había ido. Salí a buscarla, pero no la encontré.

\- Y supongo que, a esas alturas de la noche, habría tomado unas cuantas copa.

Alce la vista y me encontré con la mirada inquisitiva del psicólogo. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y eso no me gustó nada.

\- No estaba borracho.- respondí con seriedad, casi enfadado.

\- Es normal, cuando se lleva más de una copa encima, ver cosas que cosas que no son lo que pensamos.

\- Le repito que no estaba borracho.- dije alzando la voz algo más de la cuenta a causa del enfado.

\- Aun así, todo esto me resulta preocupante.- siguió hablando sin perder la calma, como si fuese consciente que estaba haciéndome enfada y, aun así, no le importase y puede que realmente así fuese.- Voy a pedirle algo.- dijo mientras apuntaba algo en una tarjeta.- Esta es la dirección de una página web de contactos.- comentó mientras me entregaba la tarjeta.- Quiero que pruebe a registrarse en ella y conocer gente nueva. Esta obsesión con la tal Tauriel me preocupa, señor Durnin. Tiene que olvidarse de ella y seguir adelante. Seguir atado a esa fantasía no le hará ningún bien. Regístrese en la web.- siguió insistiendo.- Conozca a gente nueva. Salga a la calle. Diviértase y, sobre todo, olvídese de Tauriel. Recordarla no le hará ningún bien.

Me fui de la consulta enfadado, sin decirle nada al maldito psicólogo. Arrugué la tarjeta que me había dado y la tiré en la primera papelera que me crucé. Sí, sé perfectamente que su consejo resultaba razonable y lógico. Sé que era lo mejor para mi, pero no me gustaba como me trataba. Como un loco, como un borracho que no sabía lo que veía. Reconozco que llevaba un par de copas de más, pero sé lo que vi. Sé lo que sentí. Lo mismo que cuando hablé con ella en las mazmorra de los salones del Bosque Negro. Ese sentimiento es algo que no puedo olvidar por más que él quisiera.

Volví al pub varias veces durante las siguientes semanas, casi siempre a la misma hora, pero no la volví a encontrar y yo empecé a sentirme cada vez más desanimado. También deje de ir al jodido psicólogo. No me apetecía nada verle la cara. En su lugar, me iba a un campo de tiro con arco a practicar. Me ayudaba a despejar la cabeza y liberar tensiones. Uno de esos días, llevaba varios tiros certeros a una distancia bastante considerable, cuando alguien habló a mi espalda.

\- Eres muy bueno.- dijo una voz tras de mi mientras tensaba el arco.- Debes de llevar muchos años en esto.

La flecha se me escapó y acabó clavándose dos dianas más a la derecha. Me volví hacia ella y una parte de mi supo que, en aquel momento tenía que verme como un maldito gilipollas con la boca abierta. Supongo que es el resultado de que la persona con la que llevas soñando cuatro meses aparezca de repente ante ti de carne y hueso. Era tan hermosa como la recordaba. Su pelo era algo más corto y ondulado y llevaba ropas más adecuadas para la época actual, pero sabía que era ella. Tauriel.

\- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó ella con un gesto de extrañeza por mi reacción.- Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

\- Lo siento. Es solo que... me resultas familiar.- mentí pensando que era la mejor respuesta que podía darle.- ¿Nos conocemos?

\- No lo creo.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Aunque también me resulta familiar tu cara.

\- Disculpa si te resulto extraño, pero es que hace unos meses que desperté de un coma y casi no recuerdo nada de lo que me paso antes de eso.

\- Vaya, lo siento.

\- Tampoco es como si fuese culpa tuya.- respondí sonriendo.- ¿Como te llamas?

\- Tara McWoods.- me respondió con una sonrisa que pareció iluminarlo todo y yo no pude más que sonreír también.- ¿Y tú?

\- Kilian, Kilian Durnin.

* * *

_Primero que nada quería comentaros que no todos los personajes que salgan aquí estarán relacionados con El Hobbit, como es el caso de Caleb y Seanna. Esos dos personajes me los he inventado yo. Respecto a la profesión de Kili... me pareció que le pegaba ser arquitecto. Sobre la empresa de su familia os hablaré en próximos capítulos, pero por ahora os comentare que es una empresa muy importante y que, obviamente tienen mucho dinero, de ahí que eligiera la zona de Belgravia para la casa de Thomas/Thorin (es una de las zonas más cara de Londres para vivir según tengo entendido). _

_También pensé que sería una buena idea que Kili despertara del coma sabiendo tiro con arco, después de todo, su personaje en el Hobbit es un arquero y... bueno, creo que me he visto demasiado afectada por mi vicio con el Assassin's Creed y me he inspirado en el Efecto Sangrado (para el que no sepa de que hablo, el prota de AC aprende diversas habilidades al revivir los recuerdos de sus antepasado)._

_El nombre humano de Tauriel... era él único que me pegaba y que se le pareciese y, respecto al apellido, ni si quiera se si existe, pero quería que Tara fuese escocesa y que su apellido estuviese relacionado de alguna manera con el bosque y, bueno, Woods significa madera si no estoy equivocada y el Mc se usa mucho en los apellidos escoceses (creo que sería como "hijo de..."). Por su puesto, si Fili practica tiro con arco, Tara no podía ser menos. _

_En fin, espero que os guste el nuevo capi y que dejéis algún review ;)_


	3. Té y Fresas

**Té y Fresas**

Me empecé a sentir como un idiota. Nervioso como si fuera un adolescente en su primera cita. Bueno, para mi memoria si era la primera cita, pero solo era un café. Un maldito café sin componentes románticos. Solo quería saber si la Tauriel que conocí durante el coma era como la chica a la que acababa de conocer. La verdad, ni si quiera recordaba de donde había sacado el valor para invitarla a tomar algo.

\- ¿Café?- me preguntó extrañada cuando se lo propuse.- ¿Quieres que quedemos para tomar café?

\- ¿No quieres?

\- No, no es eso. Es solo que me ha parecido un poco repentino.

\- He perdido un mes de mi vida tirado en la cama de un hospital.- le comenté encogiéndome de hombros.- Nunca sabes lo que puede depararte el destino, así que he decidido dejarme de rodeos para conseguir lo que quiero.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- me preguntó Tara con una media sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

\- Me conformo con conocerte un poco más mañana.

Aquella respuesta la hizo sonreír y me pareció tan resplandeciente como recordaba en mis sueños y, en respuesta, no pude más que sonreír también. No solo por eso, si no por saber que no todo lo que soñé durante el coma era una ilusión. Ella era real, aunque no fuese exactamente como recordaba. Eso me hacía sentir un poco más atado a este mundo.

\- ¿Te parece bien a las cuatro y media?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Me parece perfecto.

¿Donde demonios estaba ahora toda esa seguridad con la que le hablé ayer y porqué había sido sustituido por un ataque de nervios? Me había cambiado ya tres veces de ropa y no era capaz de decidirme por nada y, si seguía así, acabaría llegando tarde a la cita.

Justo en aquel momento, mi hermano entró en mi habitación, mientras yo seguía solo con un vaquero puesto, descalzo y con el torso desnudo.

\- ¿Sabes que he visto a quinceañeras tomárselo con más calma al prepararse para una cita con el guaperas del instituto?- me dijo sonriendo desde la puerta mientras yo seguía registrando nervioso el armario.

\- Si no vas a ayudarme, mejor que te vayas.

\- Creo que, más que una camiseta, lo que necesitas es una tila.

\- ¿En serio?- pregunté sarcásticamente.- ¿Acaso parece que estoy nervioso?

Fili sonrió divertido mientras se acercaba a mi armario y, sin apenas mirar, sacó una camiseta amarilla y me la pasó.

\- Ponte eso. Pero asegúrate antes de echarte desodorante. Hueles a sudor nervioso.- me dijo arrugando la nariz.

\- ¿Tanto se nota?- le pregunté esta vez preocupado.

\- Te preocupas demasiado.- dijo restándole importancia.- Llevas haciendo esto desde que tienes edad para hacerlo.

\- Quiero recordar que tú eras el ligón de la familia.

\- ¿Recuerdas eso?- me preguntó sorprendido.

\- No del todo, pero he visto fotos de cuando eramos jóvenes, y eras tú el que salía cada vez con una chica distinta.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- A la larga, era a ti a quien hacían más caso. Cuando me ven a mi, la mayoría solo ve al heredero del imperio Erebor.

Erebor. La empresa de mi familia. Fundada por algún tatarabuelo mío, Erebor se dedicaba a la manufacturación de metales y piedras preciosas. Aun hoy en día se realizan algunos trabajos artesanalmente, como se hiciera en los inicios de la empresa y esos productos solían ser los más caros. Con los años, la empresa se había hecho más y más grande y ahora era conocida a nivel mundial y había llevado a mi familia a posicionarse como una de las más poderosas del Reino Unido e, incluso, del mundo... o eso había leído en algún articulo de la Wikipedia porque, francamente, no recordaba nada de eso.

Por lo que me contó Finley tras despertar del coma, mi tío Thomas era el dueño de la empresa y, a sus 45 años, uno de los solteros más codiciados del momento, por lo que, al no tener heredero, mi hermano Fili sería quien heredaría la empresa. Técnicamente habría sido él quien hubiese heredado la empresa de no haber fallecido nuestros padres hace tantos años. Nuestro tío siempre dijo que Finley sería quien heredaría la empresa, pues así lo hubiese querido su hermana, nuestra madre, pero él no parecía demasiado interesado en tomar las riendas. Sin embargo, su elevado rango dentro de la empresa servía para atraer a miles de chicas como polillas a una luz. Mi hermano siempre había sido un chico guapo y divertido y su apellido le ayudaba a conseguir chicas fácilmente pero, al final nunca le duraban demasiado como para tener algo serio. Según decía él, aun no había aparecido la adecuada y, cuando la encontrara, lo sabría.

\- Venga Kili, es solo una cita.- me gritó mientras yo me daba una rápida ducha en el baño contiguo a mi habitación para quitarme el olor a sudor.- Seguro que puedes manejarlo bien.

\- El problema es que lo más parecido que recuerdo a una cita, es estar encerrado en una celda mirando medio embobado a una elfa pelirroja mientras le hablaba sobre una luna de fuego.- le grité para hacerme oír por encima del ruido de la ducha.

\- Olvídate de eso Kili. Se tu mismo, eso siempre te ha funcionado bien.

Permanecí unos segundos más bajo el agua, esperando a que los nervios se fueran junto con el olor a sudor ¿Ser yo mismo? ¿Como demonios haces eso cuando a duras penas recuerdas quién eres?

Cuando llegué al café en el que habíamos quedado, ella ya me estaba esperando. Estaba sentada en un rincón de la cafetería. Había colgado el bolso a un lado y estaba ojeando una revista.

\- Disculpa el retraso.- dije al llegar a la mesa donde estaba. Ella aparó inmediatamente la vista del artículo y me sonrió.

\- No hay problema. A penas ha pasado diez minutos de la hora y, para ser honesta, si hubieses sido puntual, habrías descubierto que yo a penas acabo de llegar.- admitió algo avergonzada.- Tengo un horario algo extraño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

\- Bueno, soy astrónoma y eso implica pasar algunas noches en vela. La verdad es que he estado a punto de quedarme dormida y no poder venir.- reconoció mientras se ponía roja por la vergüenza.

\- Por suerte no te has dormido.

\- ¿Por suerte para quien?

\- Para los dos ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenía de volver a verte de nuevo?

\- Tal vez nos habríamos vuelto a encontrar en el campo de tiro.- respondió ella sonriendo.

\- Tal vez, pero me alegro de no tener que apostar todo a la posibilidad de verte de nuevo.

La camarera nos interrumpió justo en ese momento para tomar nota de lo que queríamos. Yo me pedí solo un té verde, pero ella pidió un batido de chocolate y un trozo de tarta de fresas con nata. Yo la miré sorprendido. Había estado en aquella cafetería alguna vez y sabía perfectamente como de grande eran los batidos y los trozos de tarta que ponían eran bastante considerables, por lo que no pude más que mirarla boquiabierto, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

\- No he almorzado.- comentó mientras me ponía mi té y todo lo que se había pedido

\- No hace falta que me lo jures.

\- Además, este sitio es famoso por la tarta de fresa. No podía pasar por aquí y no pedir un trozo.

Y realmente debía estar deliciosa porque, por cada trozo que tomaba, paraba un rato para saborearlo y, de vez en cuando le daba un sorbo a su batido de chocolate... fresas con chocolate ¿Sabrían sus labios igual de bien? Me relamí inconscientemente solo de imaginarlo.

\- Con que, astrónoma, ¿no?- dije intentando desviar mis pensamientos a otro sitio en el que no pudieran hacer algo que estropearan esa cita.

\- De pequeña me gustaba ver las estrellas. Mi padre y yo solíamos subir al tejado las noches despejadas de verano y me contaba historias sobre las estrellas y las constelaciones.- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro, casi como de nostalgia.- Supongo que ese fue el principio de lo que me empujó a estudiar lo que sea que hay allá arriba.

\- Seguro que tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti.

\- Sí, él estaría muy orgulloso de su niña.

Sonrió, pero con un claro deje de tristeza. Sumado al hecho de que había hablado en pasado al referirse de su padre, no fue difícil intuir que su padre había fallecido.

\- Lo siento.

\- Fue hace mucho ya.- me comentó intentando sonreír, pero podía ver claramente que, tras esa sonrisa, había un claro deje de tristeza.- Pero esos son uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo con mi padre. Cuando cumplí diez años, me regaló un telescopio por mi cumpleaños. Aquella noche pasamos tanto tiempo fuera, mirando las estrellas, sin importarnos el frío que hacía, que al día siguiente amanecimos con un buen resfriado que nos duró toda una semana.- dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risita.- Y, sin embargo, es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo.

\- ¿Sabes? En cierta manera te envidio.- Tara me miró extrañada, a lo que yo añadí.- Yo a penas tengo recuerdos de nada antes del accidente. Poco a poco empiezo a recordad cosas pero... Me gustaría recordar a mis padres.

\- Lo siento, había olvidado lo de tu accidente.- se disculpó avergonzada.

\- No te preocupes. Tiene su lado bueno. No puedes echar de menos a quien no recuerdas.- bromeé mientras daba un sorbo a mi té, pero ella siguió viéndose claramente incomoda, por lo que intenté cambiar de tema.- Así que ¿Que hace una astrónoma en un campo de tiro con arco?

\- Las estrellas no son mi única afición.- dijo sonriendo.- Cuando mi padre murió y me quedé sola, me fui a vivir con unos amigos de mi padre que me acogieron incondicionalmente.- Ellos tenían... bueno, digamos que tienen un rango muy distinguido en la sociedad escocesa y, cuando me fui a vivir con ellos, entré en una de esas escuelas de niños ricos. Tenía su propio club de tiro con arco y fue allí donde me aficioné ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Donde aprendiste?

\- ¿Si te digo que aprendí en un sueño, me creerías?

No, no me creería. De hecho, se empezó a reír a carcajadas, lo cual hizo que me hiciera un poco molesto pero, en cuanto vio mi cara de seriedad, dejó de reír casi de golpe.

\- Hablas en serio.

\- Es una de las habilidades que me traje en el bolsillo cuando desperté del coma.

\- Nunca había oído nada parecido.

\- Créeme, lo que me pasó durante el coma es una auténtica locura en todo su esplendor.

\- Estás despertando mi curiosidad.

\- Tal vez en otra ocasión. No quiero que salgas huyendo en la primera cita.

\- Entonces en la próxima cita.

\- La verdad es que es una historia bastante larga. Tal vez necesite más de una cita.- dije bromeando aunque, en parte, también lo hacía porque quería más de una cita con ella.

\- De repente me siento como si fuera el sultán y tú Sherezade.- bromeó ella.- ¿Planeas mantenerme intrigada mil y una noches hasta que me cuentes toda la historia?

\- Suena interesante. Tal vez lo haga.- le dije sonriendo, pero luego arrugué la nariz, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Quién es Sherezade?

\- ¿Nunca has oído hablar de "Las mil y una noche"?- me preguntó sorprendida.

\- Te recuerdo que he olvidado buena parte de mi vida desde el coma y que a penas recuerdo un puñado de cosas.

\- ¿Tan pocas cosas recuerdas?- me encogí de hombros mientras sonreía a modo de respuesta.- De acuerdo, empecemos por lo básico.- dijo ella con determinación.- ¿Cual es tú color favorito?

\- El azul.- sin entender el porque de esa pregunta.

\- ¿Y tu número favorito?- siguió preguntando.

\- El siete.

\- ¿Verano o invierno?

\- Otoño... creo- respondí frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Comida favorita?

Fui a responder, pero de golpe, me quedé callado. Había comido distintas cosas desde que desperté del coma, algunas más buenas que otra, pero no podía decir ninguna que me gustase más que otra en particular. No tenía comida favorita.

\- ¿No lo sabes?- insistió ella, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza.- Entonces esa será mi misión en la próxima cita: Vamos a descubrir tu comida favorita.

\- ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?- pregunté con curiosidad.

\- Probando distintos sitios para ir a comer.

\- ¿No será demasiado para un día?

\- Tú dijiste que necesitabas más de un día para contarme tu historia, pues yo necesito más de un día para saber que te gusta de comer.- respondió sonriendo.- Por ejemplo, vamos a ver si te gustan las fresas.- Me dijo pasándome su plato con el trozo de tarta que le quedaba.

\- ¿No deberías acabártelo tú?

\- Me doy por satisfecha con lo que ya me he comido y, además, siento más curiosidad por saber si te gusta.

Miré en plato con cierta inseguridad. La verdad es que no había comido fresas desde que desperté del coma y, la verdad, no se me había ocurrido preguntarle a nadie que era lo que me gustaba y lo que no. Probé el último trozo de tarta y, tras unos segundos, me sorprendió descubrir que me gustaba, y mucho. Desde luego, si este sitio era conocido por su tarta de fresa, entonces tenía su fama bien merecida.

Mientras disfrutaba del trozo de tarta que me acababa de comer, vi como Tara parecía aguantarse la risa mientras buscaba algo en el bolso. La miré extrañado mientras ella sacaba su móvil, buscó algo en él y, a los pocos segundos, escuché el típico click que hace la cámara del teléfono cuando haces una foto. Eso hizo que la mirase aun más extrañado y, por toda respuesta, ella me entregó su móvil.

\- Será un recuerdo divertido de esta tarde.- me dijo sonriendo.

En el móvil se podía ver claramente una foto mía con cara extrañada, el ceño fruncido y la nariz llena de nata.

\- ¿No iras a guardar esa foto?- pregunté mientras me limpiaba la nariz.

\- Será una garantía. Una forma de asegurarme que me cuentas tu historia.- bromeó ella.- Además, me gusta esa cara de cachorrito abandonado que parece que pones en la foto.

\- Eres una mujer cruel, Tara.

\- ¿Entonces que te parece? ¿Nos vemos este fin de semana?

\- No me dejas otra opción.- respondí sonriendo.

\- Haces que suene como si fuese algo malo.

\- Vas a usarme de conejillo de indias.

\- Pero solo para descubrir cual es tu comida preferida.- se quedó mirándome por unos segundos, pensativa.- ¿Has comido Fish and Chip?

\- La verdad es que aun no he probado nada de comida rápida.

\- Bueno, pues ya tenemos por donde empezar.

* * *

_Aquí os traigo un capítulo nuevo._

_No se si ha quedado muy bien explicado a que se dedica la familia de Kili. Erebor (sí, lo se, me he llevado el premio a la originalidad eligiendo el nombre) sería una empresa de joyería y orfebrería. Para que os hagáis una idea, podría decirse que es más o menos el mismo tipo de negocio que Tiffany. Pensé que era un negocio que encajaba con una "familia de enanos". También he querido mantener la idea de que Fili sea el heredero de Thomas/Thorin, motivo por el cual he pensado que sería mejor que los padres de los hermanos estuviesen muertos (siempre he supuesto que la hermana de Thomas es mayor que él y que ella habría sido la encargada de llevar el negocio de no haber muerto), eso justificaría que se criaran con su tío y que Fili fuera el heredero de Thomas._

_En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que os guste ;)_


	4. Heridas Imborrables

**Heridas Imborrables**

Aquella mañana descubrí una extraña habilidad. Podía diseñar un edificio que ya había imaginado anteriormente mientras mi mente divagaba en todo lo ocurrido en mi cita con Tara. Las pocas veces que mi mente se centraba totalmente en el diseño, apenas tenía que corregir pequeños detalles. Y mientras dibujaba, mi menté repetía una y otra vez la cita que tuve el día anterior. No es que hubiese sido exactamente como recordaba, pero no por ello me había cautivado menos y, de alguna manera, podía ver que parte de Tauriel seguía aún en ella y eso me encantaba, aunque las cosas nuevas que iba descubriendo en ella me apasionaban en igual medida.

\- ¿Lo entiendes, Kilian? Es una gran oportunidad.- dijo Caleb a mis espaldas. No recordaba que me hubiese empezado a hablar en ningún momento.

\- Sí.- respondí distraídamente.

\- Entonces, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó Seanna.

\- ¿Qué me parece el qué?- les pregunté, haciendo que mi mente volviese por un momento al presente.

Me volví hacia ellos y vi que ambos me miraban con el ceño fruncido. Caleb incluso parecía enfadado. No entendía que me había perdido.

\- ¿Te has enterado de algo de lo que te acabamos de contar?- me preguntó Seanna.

\- La verdad es que tenía la cabeza en otra parte.- comenté algo avergonzado.- Lo siento.

\- ¡A la mierda!- gritó Caleb enfadado mientras me pasaba un folio impreso.- Que lo lea él. Paso de volver a explicárselo.

En el papel que me acababa de pasar había un anuncio de un concurso de arquitectura. Una famosa cadena de hoteles de lujo querían poner uno a las afueras de Londres y, para ello, convocaban un concurso de arquitectura para cualquiera que se viera capaz de llevar el proyecto a cabo. Era una propuesta interesante aunque arriesgada. Los concursos tienen el problema de que todo el trabajo de diseño nunca se paga, a menos que salgas ganador. Por lo que si no sales elegido, podría considerarse una pérdida de tiempo y dinero.

\- ¿Creéis que podríamos hacernos con el proyecto?- les pregunté sin dejar de mirar el anuncio.

\- ¿No has visto quién financia el concurso?- me preguntó Seanna.- Es Drake Hayes.

\- ¿El multimillonario?

\- Multibillonario.- me corrigió Caleb, haciendo especial incapié en la b.- A ese tío le sale dinero por las orejas. Hacer ese hotel es el sueño de muchos arquitectos, pero si además el proyecto lo financia Hayes... para ese tío solo trabajan los mejores de los mejores y ganar ese concurso sería triunfar en el mundo de la arquitectura contemporánea.

Drake Hayes. Trader multibillonario. A sus 40 años, era uno de los solteros más codiciados, no solo del país, sino del mundo. Único heredero de una familia acaudalada, había sabido jugar en bolsa lo suficientemente bien como para convertirse en una de las personas más ricas del mundo, por no decir directamente la más rica. Se decía que cuidaba mucho sus inversiones y que no hacía uso de su fortuna a la ligera, lo que le había valido su fama de avaro. Si un hombre como él invertía en la creación de un hotel de lujo, es porque esperaba que los beneficios de ese hotel acabasen por incrementar su ya considerable fortuna. Además, como dijo Caleb, para él solo trabaja el mejor en su campo, por lo que trabajar para Drake podría atraernos nuevos e importantes clientes. Sin contar el beneficio económico que este trabajo nos daría.

\- Será una competencia dura. No creo que los demás participantes nos los vayan a poner fácil precisamente.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos, Kilian.- comentó Seanna con mirada casi suplicante.- Aun así, tenemos que darlo todo por este proyecto. Oportunidades como éstas solo se presentan una vez en la vida.

\- De acuerdo, hagámoslo.- dije devolviéndole el impreso a Caleb viendo como ambos se abrazaban.- Que no se diga que no lo hemos intentado.

\- Voy a registrarnos ahora mismo.- dijo Caleb mientras se abalanzaba a toda prisa hacia su ordenador.

\- Eres genial Kilian. Seguro que lo logramos.

Apenas dijo esas palabras, Seanna me abrazó con fuerza y, aunque al principio le devolví el abrazo, lo largo que éste fue me hizo sentir un poco incómodo.

Seanna se apartó de un rápido movimiento, como si se hubiese quemado y me sonrió como si se disculpara por algo. Creo que me había perdido algo, o mejor dicho, había olvidado algo. Aun así, yo no dije nada y ella tampoco, por lo que al poco tiempo acabé por olvidarlo.

Aquel día nos quedamos hasta tarde en el estudio, trabajando en el proyecto del hotel y yo aun seguía en ello cuando Caleb y Seanna se fueron. La verdad es que me abstraje tanto con esto que no me dí cuenta de la hora que era hasta que mi hermano vino a recogerme. Me levanté para abrirle la puerta del estudio pero, apenas me puse en pie, por poco no me caí al suelo. Me había dado una fuerte punzada en la pierna derecha, como si me hubiesen clavado algo a la altura del muslo derecho. Finley debió escuchar la caída porque, al momento, empezó a llamar insistentemente a la puerta.

\- Kili, ¿qué es ese ruido?- le escuché preguntarme tras la puerta.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí. Espera un minuto y ahora te abro.

Me agarré a la mesa más cercana y me serví de ella para incorporarme. El dolor seguía latiéndome en la pierna, pero parecía ir atenuándose poco a poco. Demasiado poco a poco para mi gusto. Aquel dolor me tenía totalmente desconcertado. Solo recordaba un dolor parecido a ese, y era imposible que fuese por eso.

Con cierta dificultad, y apoyándome en todo lo que me iba encontrando por el camino, llegué a la puerta y le abrí a mi hermano. Éste parecía verse preocupado, hasta que se percató de mi postura, apoyando todo el peso en la pierna izquierda mientras me frotaba la zona dolorida de la derecha.

\- ¿Otra vez la pierna?- me preguntó, aunque más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación, como si aquel dolor fuese algo habitual.

\- ¿Como lo sabes?

\- Esa pierna te ha estado dando la lata desde que, a los siete años, casi te la atraviesas con la barra de un tobogán.- me comentó mientras hacía que le pasara un brazo por el hombro y me ayudaba a llegar hasta una silla.- A veces, cuando llevas mucho tiempo sentado o tumbado, te vuelve a doler. Aunque también creo que tiene que ver con el cambio de tiempo.- añadió sonriendo como para restarle importancia.

\- No es lo que yo recuerdo.- murmuré cabizbajo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

\- Una flecha. Una flecha negra de Morgul.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender.

\- Una flecha envenenada.- le expliqué levantando finalmente la mirada.- Durante el coma soñé que me disparaban una justo en el mismo punto en que me duele.- seguí contándole mientras me llevaba la mano a la parte de la pierna que aun me dolía.- Es todo tan extraño. Antes de despertar soñé que me moría, que me clavaban dos flechas. Una en el abdomen y otra en el pecho. Y cuando despierto, me encuentro dos cicatrices en esa misma zona resultado de unas puñaladas. Y ahora me entero de que me pasa algo parecido en la pierna.

\- Tal vez tu subconsciente buscaba una manera de relacionar en tu sueño lo que te había pasado en la vida real.

\- ¿En un mundo de fantasía?

\- ¿Por qué no?- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Suspiré con resignación y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Todo esto era cada vez más absurdo.

\- ¿Como ocurrió?- le pregunté finalmente.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo de la pierna ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Fue cuando fuimos de vacaciones de verano a Escocia para visitar a nuestros abuelos. Tú tenías 7 años y yo 12.- me explicó.- Estábamos en un parque infantil que había cerca de casa de los abuelos. Conocimos a otra pareja de hermanos. Un niño rubio de unos 10 años y una niña pelirroja de tu edad. Creo que al crío no le caímos bien, porque la tomó con nosotros desde que nos acercamos a su hermana para jugar, así que nos peleábamos con él muchas veces, pero tú parabas en cuanto su hermana empezaba a hacer pucheros y te ibas con ella a los columpios o al tobogán mientras yo seguía dándome de tortas con el rubiales. Aquél día, mientras ese chico y yo nos perseguíamos por el parque para tirarnos barro, tú te llevaste a la niña a uno de los toboganes. No se porqué decidiste que un tobogán con la barandilla rota era la mejor opción. Fue un error por mi parte no haberte vigilado en ese momento. Aquel día, papá me echó una buena bronca por ello.

\- Eras un crío.- le dije, intentando restarle importancia.

\- Pero soy el mayor. Debería haber cuidado mejor de ti ese día.

Fili bajó la mirada, como si aún se culpase de lo que sucedió aquél día. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Unos minutos después, volvió a alzar la vista hacia mí y continuó hablando.

\- No tengo ni idea de como pasó y, si aquella niña no hubiese gritado, es posible que no nos hubiésemos enterado de nada hasta el último momento. Cuando el otro chico y yo llegamos a donde estabais, te encontramos sentado en una postura extraña justo al final del tobogán y la niña no paraba de llorar. Tuve que acercarme más para ver que sucedía y, cuando llegué, vi como un hierro del tobogán se te había clavado en la pierna. Te mordías el labio para no gritar y apretabas los puños con fuerza, pero las lágrimas te salían a borbotones y de vez en cuando gimoteabas un poco. No me quedé a ver nada más, simplemente salí corriendo a buscar a nuestros padres, que estaban a penas a un par de casas de distancia del parque. Mamá vino conmigo de vuelta al parque mientras nuestro padre llamaba a una ambulancia. Fue rara la escena que nos encontramos allí.- comentó dejando escapar una sonrisa.- Parecías más calmado pese a que aun tenías el hierro clavado en la pierna. La niña te había cogido la mano y, aunque tenía la nariz roja de haber llorado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, te estaba cantando una nana en gaélico. Nunca había escuchado nada así, pero, cuando se lo pregunté a nuestra abuela, me dijo que era una nana muy antigua pero muy conocida en Escocia. El caso es que la nana pareció tener un efecto sedante sobre ti. Cuando llegó la ambulancia se sorprendió de lo tranquilo que estabas. No te rompiste la pierna de milagro, pero te tuviste que pasar un mes de reposo en silla de ruedas y otros dos más usando unas muletas y haciendo rehabilitación.

\- ¿Qué pasó con los hermanos?

\- Desde que te hiciste esa herida no fuimos más al parque, así que no los volvimos a ver. Solo los conocíamos de una semana y yo no me preocupaba por saber a quien le tiraba del pelo y le llenaba el culo de barro.- bromeó.- Así que ni si quiera me acuerdo de como se llaman.

\- No logro recordarlo.

\- Por eso te lo he contado, ¿no?

\- No es eso.- le expliqué con cierta frustración.- A veces, cuando me explicáis algo de mi vida antes del coma, según me lo contáis, empiezo a recordarlo. Como si, de alguna manera, las palabras fuesen una especie de llave que libera esos recuerdos, pero otras, simplemente no me acuerdo.

\- Bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez ni si quiera lo recordases antes del coma.

\- Pero si recuerdo lo de la casa del árbol que intentamos hacer en el jardín.- dije alzando la voz algo más de lo que pretendía por la frustración y, como para hacer más incapié en aquel comentario, me levanté, sintiendo una punzada en la pierna, no tan dolorosa como antes, pero si bastante molesta. Aun así, apreté los labios para ahogar una queja y me mantuve en pie.- Lo que viví durante el coma fue tan real que a veces me cuesta diferenciarlo del mundo de verdad. Recuerdo a los trolls que intentaron comernos pero acabaron convertidos en piedras, a las arañas gigantes del Bosque Negro. Recuerdo como un dragón escupe fuego casi arrasa Ciudad del Lago.- suspiré, casi con resignación, mientras me dejaba caer en la silla que había tras de mi.- Y recuerdo perfectamente como una flecha negra de Morgul se me clavó en la pierna. Recuerdo como me ardía la pierna a cada paso que daba. Recuerdo un dolor más insoportable de lo que nunca he sentido, pero no a dos niños jugando en un tobogán.

Miré a mi hermano y parecía perdido, no como si no supiese de que hablaba, que posiblemente así era, pues nunca le llegué a contar lo que soñé durante el coma. Más bien parecía que no supiese como reaccionar. Como actuar ante todo aquello que le estaba contando.

\- Sabes, hay veces que me descubro a mí mismo pensando en ese idioma tan raro en el que te hablé cuando desperté del coma. Como si una parte de mí aún siguiese atrapada en aquel sueño y... Sé que no fue real, pero una parte de mí no quiere olvidarlo.

\- ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con Tauriel?

Miré a mi hermano fijamente ante aquella pregunta. Realmente no sabía como responder a eso. En aquel sueño, había amado a Tauriel más que a mi propia vida y puede que aun siguiera haciéndolo pero, lo que más me sorprendió de aquella pregunta fue el darme cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que desperté, no había vuelto a pensar en ella, solo en Tara.

¿Realmente sentía algo por Tara? ¿O era acaso todo un reflejo de la Tauriel que yo amé? A Tara la conocía de apenas un par de días, pero se parecían tanto... no solo físicamente. La forma de hablar, su forma de moverse, siempre tan elegante. Incluso se parecían en la forma de ser... ¿o era acaso lo que yo quería pensar?

\- ¿Kili?- me llamó al ver que no reaccionaba.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Yo... He conocido a alguien.

Fili pestañeó confundido. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de como el cambio de tema le había descolocado, sin contar que yo debía verme casi tan confundido como él.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A una chica. Ella...

\- ¿Ella qué?- preguntó Fili animándome a continuar, pero yo no era capaz ni de poner en orden las ideas en mi cabeza.

\- Es como Tauriel.- miré a mi hermano fijamente durante unos segundos con expresión asustada.- ¿Crees que me estoy volviendo loco? ¿Qué estoy reflejando a uno de los personajes con los que soñé en una persona real? ¿O incluso que pueda ser una ilusión?

\- ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?- negué con la cabeza, a lo que Fili suspiró, se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos y luego volvió a preguntar.- ¿Has quedado con ella?

\- Mañana, en la entrada del parque que hay junto al canal.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces hagamos una cosa.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a uno de los cajones que había sobre mi mesa. Rebuscó algo en su interior y finalmente sacó una hoja... la hoja en la que tenía dibujada el retrato de Tauriel.

\- ¿Como sabías donde estaba?- le pregunté con curiosidad.

\- Soy tu hermano. Te conozco muy bien... Y tú eres demasiado predecible.- añadió como queriendo relajar la tensión.- Bien. La chica del dibujo es Tauriel, ¿no?- asentí con la cabeza, por lo que continuó hablando.- Mañana te llevaré al parque, veré a esa chica y comprobaremos si es una ilusión o realmente es igual a Tauriel. No has tenido alucinaciones ni nada parecido desde que despertaste y de eso hace ya cinco meses. Si es una alucinación, viene con demasiado retraso.- bromeó Fili.- No estás loco, hermanito. Solo un poco obsesionado.

Sonreí agradecido por la oferta de mi hermano y, la verdad, ya me sentía algo más tranquilo. Incluso la pierna me había dejado de doler.

\- Por cierto, ¿como se llama la chica?

\- Tara ¿Por qué?

\- Tauriel... Tara... A lo mejor estas más obsesionado de lo que pensaba.

* * *

_Este capitulo no tiene mucho que comentar, o eso creo. _

_Espero que os haya gustado la historia de la herida en la pierna de Kili. Me pareció interesante que la tuviese en el mundo real y darle una explicación de como se lo hizo. Además, estoy pensando en que esa cicatriz sea una parte importante de la historia._

_Supuestamente en este capítulo iba a empezar la segunda cita de Kili y Tara, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, me había enrollado demasiado contando lo de la herida de Kili y era ya estirar demasiado el capítulo, así que dejaremos la cita para el próximo capítulo._

_Por último, no se si alguien se habrá dado cuenta de que en este capítulo aparece un nuevo personaje de Tolkien humanizado para formar parte del fic. Sí, Drake Hayes es el personaje en cuestión, y por si el nombre y su forma de ser no os ha dado suficientes pistas, os diré que se trata, nada más y nada menos, que de nuestro querido Smaug (_Drake e_s un nombre ingles que significa dragón y_ Hayes _significa "descendiente de Aodh" que, si no me equivoco, significa fuego en gaelico). Si alguien quiere imaginarlo con forma humana, imaginad a Benedict Cumberbatch (que pa algo le ha dado la voz y la captura de movimiento). Se me ocurrió que convertirlo en trader y hacerle heredero de una buena herencia era la mejor manera de justificar su fortuna y su participación en el proyecto en el que pretende participar Kili. Además, por si no lo sabeis, Forbes hizo una lista con los personajes ficticios más ricos de la historia y Smaug se encuentra en segundo lugar, justo tras el tío Gilito y por encima de personajes como Carliste Cullen, Tony Stark o Tywin Lannister, así que he querido reprensentar eso de alguna manera en el fic ^^U_

_Pues eso es todo por ahora, espero que os guste y no olvideis de dejar comentarios._


	5. Fish and Chips

**Fish and Chips**

Finley miró el dibujo, luego a la chica que estaba en la entrada del parque y otra vez más el dibujo. Estuvo haciendo eso mismo una y otra vez durante un rato hasta que finalmente dijo.

\- Dos cosas. La primera: de verdad, Kili, plantéate el hecho de estudiar Bellas Artes porque dibujas jodídamente bien.- me dijo sin dejar de mirar el dibujo.

\- Muy gracioso.

\- Y lo segundo... ¿seguro que no la conocías de antes?- me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me planteé esa posibilidad en su momento, pero ella no dijo nada de que me conociera ni nada por el estilo.

\- Eso sí que es raro. Hasta donde yo sé, no puedes soñar con alguien que no conoces.

\- ¿Sabes, Fili? Aquel coma no tuvo nada que no fuera normal.- le dije mientras salía del coche.

\- Ya lo veo.- dijo mientras arrancaba el coche.- Avísame cuando quieras que te recoja.

\- Vale, papá.- respondí bromeando mientras cerraba la puerta del coche.

Escuché a mi espalda como mi hermano se marchaba en su coche mientras me acercaba hasta donde Tara me esperaba. Estaba apoyada en una bici y mirando algo en su móvil.

\- Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, pero había un buen atasco para llegar hasta aquí.- le dije una vez estuve junto a ella.

\- Está bien. Tampoco has tardado demasiado.- respondió sonriendo mientras empezábamos a andar... mientras ella empujaba su bicicleta.

\- ¿Has venido en bici?

\- Resulta práctica para moverse por Londres. Haces ejercicio, no contaminas y es fácil de aparcar. Además, ayer se me ocurrió un plan.

\- ¿Qué plan?- le pregunté con curiosidad y algo de miedo.

\- ¿Sabes montar en bici?

\- Esa es una de las muchas cosas que no recuerdo.

\- Entonces creo que es un buen momento para averiguarlo.

Tras decir eso, volvió la vista hacia el frente con una sonrisa y yo seguí su mirada para encontrarme frente por frente a un puesto de alquiler de bicicletas. Definitivamente esto me iba a doler.

\- ¡Auch!

\- Quejica.

\- Quejica herido para ti.

\- Solo es agua y eso de la rodilla un arañoncito.

\- Eso no hace que duela menos.

Tal como predije, había dolido.

Todo había ido bien. Alquilamos una bicicleta para mi y, por suerte, parecía que si que sabía conducir, o al menos mi cuerpo parecía recordarlo. Paseamos por el parque y luego bajamos hasta el canal. Una parte del zoo daba al canal, así que mucha gente paseaba por allí como una manera de visitar gratis el zoológico. Todo iba perfecto hasta que, en mitad del camino, nos topamos con un bache que ocupaba casi todo el ancho de éste. Tara lo esquivó con facilidad, pero mi cuerpo decidió que sería divertido olvidar como montar en bici. La parte buena es que me caí hacia la derecha, lo que evitó que me cayera al canal y acabase empapado. La mala es que me arañé toda la rodilla contra el pavimento.

Dimos media vuelta y, al llegar a una zona de césped, nos sentamos y Tara se puso a limpiarme la herida con ayuda de su botella de agua y un paquete de pañuelos de papel. Cuando terminó, me miré la herida y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- Genial. Ahora tengo un código de barras en la rodilla.

\- Venga, no te quejes.- dijo ella mientras guardaba el paquete de pañuelos y la botella de agua.- Podría ser peor.

\- No tentemos a la suerte.

\- ¿Puedes andar?

\- Podría intentarlo, pero, si no te importa, prefiero descansar la rodilla un poco.- le dije mientras me tumbaba en el césped. Hacía muy buen día y apenas había nubes en el cielo. Todo un acontecimiento cuando vives en Londres.

\- Ojalá hubiese más días así.- dijo mientras se echaba a mi lado, usando su mochila como una improvisada almohada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Es más fácil ver las estrellas.

\- ¿Lo dices por tu trabajo?

\- Estamos en Londres Kilian.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Aquí es casi imposible ver las estrellas. Llueve o nieva la mitad del año, y la otra mitad está nublado.

\- Escocia tiene que ser peor.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

\- No te haces una idea. Por eso trabajamos con telescopios electrónicos. Las imágenes se obtienen vía satélite. De otro modo, sería casi imposible mirar las estrellas. Aun así, poder alzar la vista al cielo y verlo cubierto de tantas brillantes luces, ver como te observan desde la distancia... No hay nada más maravilloso.- dijo mirando hacia el cielo de manera ensoñadora.- Hay tantas cosas ahí arriba, Kilian. Tanta belleza... Es una pena que las luces de la ciudad mantengan ocultas las del cielo.

Realmente era como Tauriel. Amaba la luz de las estrellas tanto como ella... y era tan hermosa como la recordaba. Aún una parte de mí seguía pensando que pudiera ser una alucinación pero, otra parte de mí sabía que era real. Si realmente fuese una alucinación, ¿no hubiese sido más lógico que siguiese siendo la misma elfa que aparecía en mis sueños? Además, mi hermano también la había visto. Ella era real y no podía estar más fascinado por ello.

\- Una vez vi una luna de fuego.- dije casi sin pensar.

\- ¿Una luna de fuego?- preguntó extrañada mientras se giraba a mí.

Me equivoqué. Me había perdido por un momento en la conversación que tuvimos... que Tauriel y yo tuvimos en la prisión del palacio de Thranduil y en lo mucho que me recordaba ese momento al que estaba viviendo ahora y lo diferente que eran al mismo tiempo. Y mientras esos recuerdos inundaban mi mente, había soltado aquella frase sin querer, así que tuve que improvisar una mentira sobre la marcha para no parecer un idiota o, peor aun, un loco.

\- Fue hace años, cuando mis padres aun vivían. Fuimos de acampada todos juntos y, a la caída de la noche ahí estaba. Una colosal luna de fuego. Enorme, roja y dorada. Bañaba el cielo, iluminando todo a nuestro alrededor.

\- No era una luna de fuego.- dijo sonriendo.- Posiblemente solo fuese un eclipse de luna.

\- Eso intenta explicárselo a unos críos de 8 y 13 años. Para mi hermano y para mí, aquello era una luna de fuego.

\- Desde luego es una idea mucho más romántica que decir que la tierra se ha interpuesto entre el sol y la luna.- comentó sonriendo pero, de repente, como impulsada por un resorte, se volvió hacia mi.- Un momento, ¿no se supone que tú no recordabas nada?

\- Y sigo sin hacerlo, pero mi hermano me va contando historias de cuando eramos pequeños. Me enseña fotos, vídeos y cosas así y, gracias a eso, puedo recordar algunas cosas.

\- Lo cual me recuerda... ¿Vamos a devolver la bici?- me preguntó sonriendo.- Cerca hay un puesto de Fish and Chips y aún sigo queriendo descubrir tu comida favorita.

Mi pierna parecía encontrarse mucho mejor después de descansar un rato, así que aprovechamos para devolver mi bicicleta. Tara aparcó la suya en una parada de bicis que había junto al parque y luego nos dirigimos a un puesto que había cerca de allí, no muy lejos del canal. Compramos un cartucho grande de Fish and Chips y dos cervezas, y nos sentamos en el primer banco que encontramos cerca.

\- ¿Y bien?- me preguntó Tara en cuanto tome el primer bocado.

\- No está mal.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.- Pero por ahora prefiero una buena cerveza a pescado frito.- añadí dándole un trago al botellín que tenía en la mano.

\- Bueno, tampoco es que sea un manjar.- admitió ella dándole a su trozo de pescado.- Por algo teníamos que empezar.

\- ¿Ya has planeado algo para la próxima cita?

\- Pues había pensado en probar con la pasta.- comentó sonriendo.- Y resulta que yo hago unos espaguetis a la carbonara que serían la envidia de cualquier chef.

\- ¿Eso significa que me estás invitando a tu casa?

\- O podemos ir a la tuya.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo estoy viviendo con mi tío, creo que tu casa es una mejor opción.

\- ¿Por qué vives con tu tío?- me preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Porque es demasiado sobreprotector.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros mientras le volvía a dar un nuevo trago a mi cerveza.- Cuando salí del hospital me hizo quedarme en su casa. Decía que le preocupaba que viviese solo teniendo problemas de memorias, pero creo que en realidad lo hizo para tenerme vigilado y asegurarse de que no me pasa nada. Creo que le ha afectado más el hecho de que me ataquen que el que no tenga memoria.

\- ¿Y hasta cuando vas a seguir con él?

\- La verdad es que ni siquiera me lo he planteado.- respondí frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Cuándo se supone que tendría que volver a casa?

\- Supongo que cuando estés preparado para vivir solo y no creo que para eso haya un tiempo definido. Cada uno tiene el suyo.

\- Tal vez debería plantearme hacerlo. Al menos gradualmente.

\- ¿Gradualmente?- me preguntó dejando ver que no entendía a que me refería.

\- Irme un día, un fin de semana. Podría ser una buena manera de ir volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco.

\- Podría ser una buena idea.- comentó sonriendo.- Puede que al volver a tu casa empieces a recordar más cosas.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Bueno, supongo que será más fácil recordar si estas en los lugares donde solías estar y con la gente con la que solías estar.

No podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de mirarla fijamente y memorizar cada uno de sus gestos, su sonrisa, su mirada. Me tenía fascinado y no se debía solo al hecho de que se pareciese a Tauriel. Tara era tan parecida y tan diferente... me encantaba.

Tara se quedó también mirándome igual de fijamente y, al poco, apartó la mirada sonrojada.

\- Entonces, ¿qué te parece?- dijo cambiando de tema.- ¿Espaguetis a la carbonara el próximo día?

\- ¿En tu casa?

\- Si quieres, la próxima podemos hacerla en la tuya pero, ¿te atreverías a cocinar tú la próxima vez?- preguntó casi de manera desafiante, lo cual provocó que yo mismo rompiese a reír y ella no tardó en unirse a mí.

\- La pregunta tendría que ser si tú te atreverías a comer lo que yo cocine.- le dije cuando conseguí dejar de reír.- Te recuerdo que he olvidado casi toda mi vida y eso incluye cocinar.

\- Pues deberías intentarlo, si no nunca saldrás de casa de tu tío.

\- Entonces prepárate para ser mi conejillo de indias.- bromeé.

\- Por si acaso, llevaré un antiácido.

El resto del día transcurrió sin nada excepcional que contar, pero pasó tan rápido que, para cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, estaba empezando a anochecer. Le mandé un mensaje a mi hermano para que viniese a buscarme y, mientras llegaba, Tara me hizo compañía en la entrada del parque. Quise que subiera conmigo en el coche, pues aunque aun no había oscurecido por completo, me sentiría más tranquilo si la acompañaba hasta su casa, pero ella se negaba a dejar su bici y ésta no cabía en el maletero del coche, por lo que quedamos en que, cuando llegase a su casa, me mandaría un mensaje al móvil para decirme que había llegado bien. Mi hermano no tardó en aparecer con su reluciente Aston Martin, captando la mirada de algún que otro curioso y... me bloqueé ¿Como debía despedirme? ¿Le decía adiós solamente? ¿La besaba? ¿Le daba la mano? ¿Qué debía hacer?

\- Ten cuidado por el camino.- le dije a modo de despedida.

Ella sonrió y, por toda respuesta, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo la miré fijamente, sin ser capaz de reaccionar de ninguna manera, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se hiciese aún más amplia. Luego se montó en su bici y, antes de marcharse se volvió hacia mi y me dijo:

\- Buenas noches, Kilian Durnin.

Miré casi como un idiota como se iba alejando, sin recordar nada de lo que había a mi alrededor, hasta que el pitido de un coche me hizo volver a la realidad.

\- No es por nada, Kili, pero se supone que no puedo aparcar aquí y no me apetece que me pongan una multa.

Me volví hacia mi hermano, que se había asomado por la ventanilla del coche para llamarme y fui hacia allí, pasando entre los cuatro curiosos que se habían acercado a ver el coche.

\- ¿No podías haber traído un coche más llamativo?- le pregunté a mi hermano al entrar dentro.

\- No me gusta coger el coche de la empresa.- comentó Fili arrugando la frente.- Me siento como si estuviese robando o algo así.

\- A veces eres demasiado honrado.- bromeé.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar.- dijo mientras arrancaba el coche y se ponía en marcha.- ¿Por qué no la has besado?

\- No lo sé.- le dije con sinceridad.- La mitad de las veces ni siquiera sé qué hacer.

\- Supongo que, para ti, todo esto es nuevo.- comentó mi hermano casi sin resignación.- ¿No recuerdas a ninguna de tus anteriores parejas?- negué con la cabeza.- ¿Ni siquiera de Seanna?

\- No... un momento, ¿has dicho Seanna?- pregunté en cuanto mi cerebro procesó aquel dato.

\- Sí, Seanna Turner. Tu compañera de trabajo.

\- ¿Estuvimos saliendo?- pregunté sorprendido.

\- Durante dos años. O más bien ella salió contigo durante dos años. Tú estabas demasiado obsesionado con el estudio por aquel entonces y, según me comentó ella, apenas teníais una relación de pareja, sobre todo los últimos meses.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Caleb?

\- Él estuvo enamorado de Seanna desde que os conocisteis los tres y se tragó su orgullo cuando empezasteis a salir porque solo quería verla feliz. Incluso te pidió permiso para pedirle salir a ella a los seis meses de que rompieseis.- añadió sonriendo.

\- No recuerdo nada de eso.

Finley esperó hasta que nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo. Se volvió hacia mi y me miró seriamente.

\- Kilian, ¿te has planteado la posibilidad de que no llegues a recuperar la memoria completamente?

¿Qué si me lo había planteado? Todos y cada uno de los días desde que desperté me había hecho esa misma pregunta. Había recordado un puñado de cosas desde entonces, pero apenas era una cuarta parte del resto de mi vida y no siempre que me hablaban de algo de mi pasado lograba recordarlo. Tal vez iba siendo hora de hacerme a la idea de que no lograría recordarlo todo. Me dejé caer contra el respaldo del asiento, suspiré con resignación y miré al frente.

\- Está en verde.- dije al ver que seguía parado en el semáforo.

\- Y tú no has respondido a mi pregunta.- continuó él mientras volvía la vista al frente y seguía con el camino de vuelta a casa de nuestro tío.

\- Lo sé.

\- Eso significa que no vas a responderme.

\- Aún no.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en absoluto silencio, hasta que finalmente me volví hacia Fili con la intención de comentarle lo que había planeado.

\- Estoy pensando en volver a casa.

Kili apartó un segundo la vista de la carretera para mirarme, luego volvió a centrarse en ella y, un par de segundos después, repitió esa acción.

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea?- me preguntó con seriedad.

\- No tengo ni idea, pero puede que al volver a mi casa empiece a recordar algunas cosas más y creo que ya no pinto demasiado en casa del tío Thomas. Llevo cinco meses viviendo allí y ya va siendo hora de volver a mi rutina de antes, aunque sea poco a poco.

\- Parece una buena idea.- admitió Fili tras escuchar mi plan.- Ahora solo queda saber que opinará nuestro tío de esto.

\- No recuerdo mucho de él, pero tengo la impresión de que no se lo tomará tan bien como tú.

* * *

_La verdad es que este capítulo se me ocurrió viendo un reportaje en la tele sobre españoles que viven en Londres. En una ocasión salio una mujer que llevo al reportero a dar un paseo en bici por el canal porque era una manera económica (gratis) de ver algunos animales del zoo y, viendo el reportaje, me imagine que esa era una de las cosas que Kili y Tara podrían hacer._

_Para Fili me imaginé siempre un coche de esos que no todo el mundo puede tener, como un porshe o un jaguar, pero no quería tirar de topicazos y por como me imagino a Fili, pensé que le quedaría bien conducir el mismo coche que James Bond. En esta ocasión se trata de un Aston Martin Vanquish 2013._

_Por último darle las gracias a Paco, mi beta en este fic. Sin él encontraríais este fic lleno de fallos de ortografías (mi gran problema de escribir casi sin pensar lo que escribo ^^U). Muchas gracias._

_Como siempre, espero que os guste este capítulo y no dudéis en dejar comentarios._


	6. Miedos y Dudas

**Miedos y Dudas**

\- No me parece una buena idea.- dijo Thomas sentado tras su escritorio mientras me miraba fijamente.- Es obvio que todavía tienes problemas de memoria...

\- Hablas como si tuviese alzheimer.- me quejé sin dejarle terminar mientras paseaba de una lado a otro del despacho.

\- Para el caso es igual.- respondió con seriedad.- Ahora mismo no eres capaz de valerte por tu cuenta.

\- Ni si quiera me dejas intentarlo.- me seguí quejando.

\- Tío Thomas. Que Kilian volviese a su casa, podría ser bueno para él.- le dijo Fili con calma, quien estaba sentado en una silla al otro lado del despacho de nuestro tío, cerca de la puerta.- Eso podría ayudar a que su memoria regresara, aunque sea un poco.

\- Sigo sin estar seguro de que sea lo mejor.- siguió insistiendo mi tío.

\- Venga ya, mi hermano vive solo, ¿por qué no iba a poder yo?- pregunté con exasperación.

\- A Finley no le han estado a punto de matar.

\- Y por fin nos enseñas tus cartas.- dije finalmente.- Por si no te has enterado, los tíos que me atacaron están en la cárcel gracias a que un testigo anónimo lo vio todo.

\- Eso no significa que pueda volver a pasar.

\- Cierto, pero las mismas posibilidades hay de que me pase de nuevo a que te pase a ti.- le dije empezando a enfadarme.- O incluso a Finley.- añadí señalando a mi hermano.- Tal vez debería venirse a vivir aquí también.

\- ¡Eh! A mi no me metas.- dijo repentinamente mi hermano.

\- Finley no me preocupa. Es responsable y siempre sé donde encontrarle.

\- ¿Ése es tu problema? ¿Tenerme controlado?- pregunté enfadado mientras me apoyaba en el escritorio y me acercaba a él de manera amenazante, aunque no pareció inmutarse.

\- No es eso lo que pretendía decir.

\- Entonces déjame decirte algo a ti. Tengo treinta años. No soy tu hijo... Y tú no eres mi padre.

Me dí media vuelta y salí de la habitación con paso rápido y dando un portazo.

Me detuve en mitad del pasillo, a unos pocos pasos de mi dormitorio. Reconozco que mi tono no había sido el correcto y que me había dejado llevar por el enfado, pero me irritaba que me tratase como a un niño.

\- ¿No te has pasado un poquito?- preguntó una voz tras de mi. Cuando me volví, encontré a mi hermano acercándoseme.- Ya sabes que él siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector con nosotros.

\- No, no lo sabía.- dije con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

\- Vale, olvidé que no tienes tus recuerdos. Mea culpa.- dijo alzando las dos manos por unos segundos.- Aun así... somos lo más parecido que ha tenido a un hijo. Cuando nuestra madre vivía, le prometió que, sin importar cómo, cuidaría de nosotros como si realmente fuésemos hijos suyos. Nuestro tío solo está intentando cumplir una promesa que le hizo a su difunta hermana.

\- Pues yo diría que se lo tomó muy a pecho.- comenté aun algo enfadado.

\- Como ya te he dicho, solo pretende protegerte. Aun así, hablaré con él.

\- Y mientras tanto, ¿tengo que seguir aquí recluido?- pregunté ligeramente frustrado, a lo que mi hermano me lanzó un juego de llaves.- ¿Qué es?

\- Las llaves de tu loft.

\- Pensaba que las tendría nuestro tío.

\- Simplemente pensé por adelantado.- dijo Kili encogiéndose de hombros.- Sabía que, cuando despertases del coma, el tío Thomas se tomaría muy a pecho lo de tenerte vigilado y que tú querrías largarte de aquí en cuanto te encontrases mejor. Siempre has sido muy independiente. Francamente, me sorprende lo mucho que has aguantado aquí.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté con curiosidad.

\- Te compraste tu loft en cuanto tuviste suficiente dinero para hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie y prácticamente lo reformaste tú solo.- me comentó Fili.- Te largaste de aquí tan pronto como pudiste.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque todo aquí gira en torno a Erebor.- fruncí el ceño ante aquella respuesta, a lo que Fili añadió.- Puede que lo hayas olvidado, pero todo este mundo, todo lo relacionado con la empresa, no está hecho para ti. No estudiaste arquitectura solo porque te gustase, sino porque era una manera de alejarte de Erebor. Yo me he criado desde pequeño para llevar esta empresa hasta el punto de que ha llegado a gustarme mi trabajo, pero tú solo veías la presión de mantener una empresa a flote, una empresa centenaria que no te veías capaz de cargar sobre tu hombros. No me malinterpretes. No te estoy llamando cobarde por abandonar el barco.

\- Tampoco creo que el barco se este hundiendo precisamente.- le interrumpí sonriendo, sabiendo que la empresa se encontraba en uno de sus mejores momentos.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que tú no estabas hecho para este negocio y entiendo que te fueras. Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer para desvincularte de la empresa.

\- ¿Y tú, Fili?- pregunté con curiosidad.- ¿Te hubieras ido de haber podido?

\- No lo sé. Nunca me lo planteé.- respondió el encogiéndose de hombro.- Esta empresa ha pertenecido a nuestra familia durante generaciones. Me gusta la idea de continuar con esa tradición.

En ese momento escuché aquel reloj enorme y ruidoso que había en la casa dar las ocho y mascullé una maldición: Llegaba tarde al estudio. Los últimos días habíamos estado enfrascados totalmente en el concurso para el hotel de Hayes y tras días comiéndonos la cabeza con ello, por fin teníamos una idea bastante buena, aunque muy arriesgada. Podía ser un auténtico triunfo o un total fracaso, pero tratándose de Hayes, lo mejor que podíamos hacer era arriesgarnos. Él no se conformaría con algo común.

Mi hermano me llevó en su coche hasta el estudio y, cuando llegué me sorprendió lo que encontré. Caleb parecía emocionado y ansioso, pero Seanna se veía claramente incomoda y nerviosa y hacia distintos gestos como si intentara esconder las manos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté con curiosidad.

Caleb miró a Seanna, como haciendo una pregunta en silencio y ella sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

\- Kilian, vas a ser el primero en saberlo.- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Saber el qué?

\- Seanna y yo nos vamos a casar.- dijo finalmente desbordante de alegría.

\- ¿En serio? Felicidades.- dije abrazando a mi amigo. Luego, me separé de él y abracé con igual afecto a Seanna, pero eso pareció hacerla sentir aún más incomoda.- Hacéis una gran pareja. Seguro que os irá muy bien.

\- Nos irá mucho mejor si logramos hacernos con el proyecto de hotel.- comentó Seanna con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Si, cierto. También quería comentarte algo sobre esto.- me dijo Caleb mientras se acercaba a una de las mesas y cogía uno de los planos del hotel.

Tal vez fueran imaginaciones mías, pero me dio la impresión de que Seanna buscaba cambiar de tema cuando comentó lo del hotel, como si se sintiera incomoda hablando de su propia boda, aunque no lo pensé demasiado en aquel momento.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, enfrascados en el proyecto del hotel hasta que finalmente tuvimos todo listo para presentarlo. Ya había anochecido cuando Fili vino a buscarme a la oficina.

\- ¿Qué tal el día?- me preguntó en cuanto entré en el coche.

\- Largo. Estamos apostando demasiado por el proyecto del hotel y temo que al final todo el esfuerzo acabe siendo en vano.

\- ¿El hotel que financia Drake Hayes?

\- El mismo.

\- He oído hablar sobre ello.- me comentó Fili.- Quiere crear un hotel de lujo como esos que suelen construirse en los Emiratos Árabes.

\- Bueno, después de todo, la fortuna de Hayes es comparable a la de varios de esos jeques de oriente. Ese tío tiene más dinero del que podría gastar en una vida.

\- Y se las apañas bastante bien para aumentar su fortuna cada día. ¿Sabes como le conocen muchos? Como el dragón de los negocios.

\- ¿Tan bestia es?- pregunté algo intimidado.

\- No es por eso, es porque no hay nadie que pueda con él en el mundo de los negocios.- me explicó mi hermano.- Drake tiene un olfato increíble para los negocios. Encuentra oportunidades asombrosas donde menos te lo espera y, cuando parece apunto de arruinarse, acaba duplicando su fortuna... Y aun así nunca parece suficiente para él.

\- Casi me das miedo.

\- Hace unos meses compró algunas acciones de Erebor. Eso sí que me dio miedo a mi. Si la empresa le resulta interesante, podría apañárselas para hacerse con ella.

\- Pero el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones son tuyas y del tío Thomas.

\- Y también tuyas.- dijo mi hermano ante mi sorpresa.- Pese a que no quieras vincularte con la empresa, es parte de la herencia que nuestra madre nos dejó. No tienes tantas como yo o nuestro tío, por supuesto, pero suficiente para desequilibrar la balanza en favor de Drake si se acabase haciendo con suficientes acciones.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- No insinúo nada, solo te pido que no te fíes de lo que te pueda ofrecer Drake, porque ese tío no da ni un solo paso en vano.

\- Tranquilo Fili. Aún no he conseguido hacerme con el proyecto y Drake solo tiene una pequeña parte de las acciones, ¿no?- mi hermano asintió con la cabeza, y yo seguí hablando.- Entonces no te preocupes por ahora. Si algo así llegase a pasar... bueno, ya quemaremos ese puente una vez lo crucemos.

Al poco, Fili aparcó el coche y apagó el motor. Me asomé por la ventanilla y no reconocí el lugar, por lo que fruncí el ceño extrañado, más aún al ver la sonrisa de mi hermano.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté finalmente.

\- Pensé que tenías ganas de volver aquí.- dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Volver a dónde?

Por toda respuesta, Fili se bajó del coche y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa más cercana donde habíamos aparcado y yo acabé por seguirle. La calle estaba llena de edificios bajos, de tres o dos planta cada uno, sin contar el bajo y el piso frente al que nos habíamos detenido era de dos plantas, aunque con el tejado tan alto, casi podía parecer de tres.

\- ¿Quién vive aquí?- le pregunté con curiosidad.

\- Tú.

Miré perplejo a mi hermano y luego a la fachada del edificio.

\- No te emociones. No es todo el edificio, solo el piso de arriba.

\- Pensé que los edificios eran siempre casas individuales.

\- La mayoría si, pero a veces, los dueños venden o alquilan las casas por plantas para sacarles más dinero y la gente la suele usar de estudio. Muy pocos se atreven a montar un piso en un sitio tan pequeño, pero tú no eres de ese tipo de gente. Te quedaste con la última planta tenía los techos altísimos, era pequeño y estaba totalmente cochambroso, pero aun así lo compraste, lo reformaste y te hiciste con un loft envidiable.

\- ¿Como de envidiable?

\- ¿No crees que va siendo hora de que lo descubras por ti mismo?

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta principal que daba a un largo pasillo y, al final, a unas escaleras. Subimos hasta la segunda planta. La puerta principal era negra y con un diseño bastante sencillo. Metí la llave en la cerradura y, cuando escuché el click que hace la puerta al abrirse, me sentí como un niño que está a punto de abrir sus regalos el día de Navidad.

Lo primero que vi me extrañó. Fili acababa de comentarme que me quedé con la última planta por los techos altos y el techo que había sobre mí ahora mismo apenas estaba a medio metro por encima de mi cabeza. Tardé apenas un minuto en comprender el motivo. Había aprovechado la altura de los techos para hacer una especie de segunda planta.

Nada más entrar había un mueble de un brillante amarillo, que contrastaba perfectamente con el resto de mobiliario negro de la cocina. Los ladrillos de la pared estaban a la vista y combinaban con el acero de la plataforma, la escalera y con el parqué negro. Además, no había divisiones. Era obvio donde acababa la cocina-comedor y donde empezaba el salón pero no había paredes divisorias ni tabiques de ningún tipo. Solo una alfombra parecía ocuparse de delimitar la zona del salón. Subí con curiosidad por las escaleras, seguido de cerca por mi hermano. Tal como ocurría abajo, no había divisiones. Desde el cuarto de baño podías ver perfectamente la habitación y viceversa, por suerte, el baño estaba lo suficientemente al fondo como para que desde la planta baja no se pudiese ver apenas nada.

\- ¿Se supone que yo diseñé esto?- le pregunté a mi hermano.

\- Sí, por eso te pedí un año después que me ayudases con mi piso.

\- ¿Diseñé tu piso también?

\- Buena parte de él. Aunque metí bastante las narices en el proyecto para que tuviese mi toque personal.- comentó casi bromeando.- Siempre has sido muy bueno en estas cosas

\- Pensé que solo era arquitecto, no interiorista.

\- Bueno, siempre decías que te parecías a Gaudí. Que no te conformabas con diseñar el exterior, si no que también querías hacer el interior.

\- No he hecho nada de eso desde que desperté del coma.

\- Kili, admitámoslo.- dijo mi hermano sentándose en el borde de la cama.- Ese coma te ha cambiado.

\- Lo sé.- dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor.- Y no sé si eso debería asustarme.

\- Bueno, puede que hayan cambiando algunas cosas.- admitió mi hermano encogiéndose de hombro.- Pero aún sigues siendo el mismo de antes. La gente cambia Kilian, ya sea por un coma o por cualquier otra razón. No tienes por qué asustarte de nada.

\- Pero es que a veces me siento como si todo fuera nuevo. Casi como si fuese un recién nacido que ve el mundo por primera vez.

\- Puede, pero, aún así, vas recordando cosas, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero...

\- Pero nada.- me interrumpió mi hermano sonriendo.- Todo saldrá bien. Ya te acordarás de lo que olvidaste y los huecos que no logres rellenar... bueno, así tendrás más espacio para nuevos recuerdos.- bromeó finalmente.

Sonreí ante el comentario de mi hermano, pero eso me llevó a otra idea. Puede que tuviese huecos en mi memoria que no pudiese rellenar por más que mi hermano me intentara hacer recordarlos. Sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar que esos recuerdos en realidad habían sido reemplazados por otros, por los de un enano que partió junto a su hermano, su tío y otros diez enanos más para recuperar lo que una vez fue de ellos y que lo dio todo por esa misión.

* * *

_Siento el retraso, pero he estado un poco liadilla con temas familiares y no he podido ponerme a escribir._

_No creo que tenga mucho por explicar en este capitulo, solo un detalle, si queréis ver el loft en el que me inspire para crear el de Kili, podéis meteros en esta página:_

_http .com .es/2012/09/un-loft-en-sao-paulo .html (quitad los espacios, que los he puesto solo para que no de problema al subir el enlace)._

_Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir por ahora. Espero que os guste el capítulo._


	7. Primeras Veces

**Primeras Veces**

Tara vivía en pleno centro del Soho. Sé que aquella zona tenía fama por ser uno de los lugares de ambiente más famoso de Londres, pero no fue eso lo que me encontré. Esperaba algo más extravagante, algo propio de un desfile del orgullo gay. Por el contrario, me encontré un barrio no muy distinto al mio. Era muy animado y tenía mucho movimiento, pero nada más llamativo de lo que te encontrarías un día cualquiera en una calle cualquiera.

Finalmente llegué al piso donde vivía Tara. Era un bloque de tres pisos parecido al mio, pero la fachada, al igual que la del resto de edificios de la calle, era de colores llamativos. Esta en concreto era de un verde intenso. Al igual que yo, también vivía en la última planta, pero su casa distaba mucho de parecerse a la mía.

\- Eres muy puntual.- me dijo con una sonrisa tras abrirme la puerta.

\- Espero que el vino blanco vaya bien con la pasta.- dije enseñándole la botella que traía en la mano.- No estaba seguro de si iba a funcionar.

\- Seguro que va bien.- dijo sonriendo mientras cogía la botella y me dejaba pasar.

Mi piso había aprovechado los techos altos para crear una segunda planta. Sin embargo, el de Tara no tenía esos techos, lo que hacía de su casa un espacio pequeño aunque acogedor. En poco más de 35 metros cuadrados, Tara había logrado crear un hogar de una manera armoniosa y acogedora. Junto a la entrada había algo parecido a una escalera que no parecía llevar a ninguna parte y cuyos peldaños estaban ocupados por macetas y marcos con fotos. Justo al lado, la puerta de lo que más tarde descubrí que era el cuarto de baño. Había aprovechado el espacio al máximo para colocar una ducha, un váter y un lavabo. A la derecha de la puerta de entrada había un gran armario empotrado y, poco después de que acabara este, estaba la cocina, equipada con todo lo imprescindible. En frente había una mesa con cuatro sillas y, de espaldas a estas, un sofá que servía de división entre la zona de cocina-comedor y el salón. Para terminar, en la pared opuesta a donde estaban las ventanas, había un hueco que posiblemente había pertenecido a un armario empotrado, pero que Tara había aprovechado para colocar una cama de matrimonio que encajaba a la perfección en el hueco. Un escritorio con un Mac junto a ese armario-cama completaban la casa.

\- Bonita casa.- le dije mientras ella se acercaba a la cocina, donde había una olla con agua hirviendo. Levantó la tapa, echó un puñado de pasta y bajó el fuego.

\- Me costó bastante tenerla lista.- comentó ella.- Hice muchas cosas por mi cuenta para ahorrar dinero y me leí un montón de revistas de interiores para conseguir convertir este sitio en un lugar habitable, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena. Además, era lo mejor que podía permitirme con el dinero que tenía.

\- ¿No hubiese sido mejor ahorrar algo más y buscar una casa mejor?

Por primera vez desde que la conocí, su rostro se ensombreció y eso solo logró que me sintiera mal conmigo mismo por hacer una pregunta que había logrado entristecerla.

\- Lo siento.- me disculpé rápidamente.- No debí...

\- No, no pasa nada.- me interrumpió ella rápidamente.- Lo que pasó entonces ya no importa. Siempre he sabido que acabaría viviendo en Londres. Aquello solo fue lo que me lanzó a hacerlo de manera definitiva.

\- ¿Estaría mal si digo que me alegro por ello?- Tara frunció el ceño, a lo que yo sonreí, intentando hacerle olvidad lo que quiera que fuese que la entristecía.- Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que sucedió, te trajo hasta Londres y eso me dio la oportunidad de conocerte.

Sonrió, y de repente fue como si toda la habitación se iluminase con su propia sonrisa. Eso solo hizo que mi sonrisa se volviera aun más amplia.

\- Me gusta tu manera de verlo.

\- Entonces deberías verlo así.

\- Lo cual me recuerda que me debes una historia.- me dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla más cercana a la cocina.

\- ¿Una historia?- pregunté sin recordar a qué se refería.

\- Me ibas a contar que pasó durante el coma. Me dijiste que era un caso bastante extraño y me dejaste intrigada.

\- No se si es buena idea que te lo cuente. Puedes acabar huyendo de mi.

\- Prometo no hacerlo.- respondió rápidamente muy seria y claramente intrigada.

\- Más te vale, no sé como hacer la pasta.

\- De acuerdo, empieza.

\- Pues... ¿Conoces El Señor de los Anillos?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba en una silla junto a ella.

\- ¿Que si lo conozco? Me encanta la obra de Tolkien. Me habré leído sus libros como mil veces.

\- Entonces supongo que te sonará el personaje de Kili, el sobrino de Thorin.

\- Sí, claro... Lo cual hace que me de cuenta que casi te llamas como uno de los enanos de El Hobbit.- comentó Tara sonriendo.- pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu coma.

\- Pues que durante el coma soñé que era Kili.

Tara se quedó mirándome fijamente durante unos segundos sin decir nada y, a cada segundo que pasaba, yo empezaba a sentirme más y más incómodo.

\- ¿Cómo era?- preguntó finalmente.

\- ¿Cómo era qué?

\- ¿Cómo era todo?- volvió a preguntar emocionada.- He fantaseado muchas veces con los paisajes que Tolkien describía en sus libros, en como sería vivir una de esas aventuras y tú has vivido una de ellas... bueno, en realidad lo soñaste durante un coma.- añadió frunciendo el ceño.- Y siendo Kili, no creo que la cosa acabase bien, pero... Lo más parecido que he visto es la trilogía que hizo Peter Jackson.

\- Bueno, puedo decirte que acertó bastante con el estilo, aunque claro, los lugares que vi en mi sueño no son los mismos que los que salen en la película, salvo por Rivendel.

\- ¿Y cómo era?

\- Enorme... y hermoso. No sé como lo habían hecho para construir un sitio así en una zona tan aparentemente inaccesible. Parte del edificio parecía estar sobre el agua, casi como si fuese un puente. Todo estaba siempre limpio, como si la suciedad misma se marchase del lugar y lo único que podía ocultar el suelo eran las hojas de los árboles. Algunos edificios parecían esconderse entre los árboles y los torreones sobresalían entre estos. Recuerdo que las vistas eran espectaculares, pero no creo que eso fuese lo que más te gustase a ti.

\- ¿Y qué crees que hubiese sido lo que más me hubiese gustado?- preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Las estrellas. No hay ningún lugar en toda la Tierra Media donde puedan verse las estrellas mejor que en Rivendel.- le dije sonriendo mientras ella me miraba fijamente, como intentando visualizar todo lo que le iba describiendo.- Era increíble, Tara. Se podían ver más estrellas en el cielo de las que jamás pensarías que podrías llegar a vislumbrar. Ni siquiera en los desfiladeros de las Tierras Brunas vi un cielo tan hermoso como en Rivendel.

\- ¿También estuviste en las Tierras Brunas?- preguntó casi entusiasmada.

\- Estuve en muchos sitios.- le dije sonriendo.

Algo tras ella llamó mi atención. Torcí el gesto y, sin apartar la vista de la cocina, dije.

\- Está hirviendo.

\- ¿Qué?- me preguntó extrañada.

\- La pasta.

Tara se volvió para ver como la olla que había en el fuego empezaba a rebosar por el burbujeo del agua al hervir.

\- ¡Oh! Mierda.- gritó mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la olla, le quitaba la tapa y apagaba el fuego.- Juraría que le había quitado la tapa.

\- ¿Se ha quemado?- dije mientras le veía meter un cucharón de madera en la olla y sacó unos cuantos espaguetis. Con la punta de los dedos cogió uno solo y se lo comió.

\- Parece que los has salvado a tiempo ¿Te importa ayudarme?

\- Claro.- dije levantándome y acercándome a ella.- ¿Qué hago?

\- Coge el colador que hay en el fregadero y sujétalo mientras echo los espaguetis.

Y eso hice: cogí el colador y lo sujeté mientras ella vertía la pasta en él y después la puso en una fuente blanca. Luego cogió un cazo que había tenido a fuego muy lento para que no perdiese calor y echó la salsa que había preparado sobre la pasta. Tras eso, la ayudé a preparar la mesa. Mi memoria muscular, nunca me cansaré de dar gracias porque algo así exista, me ayudó a descorchar la botella de vino mientras ella colocaba los platos y los cubiertos. Luego cogí dos copas de donde Tara me dijo que las guardaba y me senté, dispuesto a probar una nueva comida. Temí que pudiese no gustarme, por lo que me serví más bien poca cantidad de pasta, pero resultó que me gustó mucho más de lo que esperaba. No sabía cuanto se debía a que el plato en sí me gustase antes y cuanto a que fuera obra de Tara.

\- Y dime, ¿qué más recuerdas de ese sueño que tuviste en el coma?- me preguntó de repente mientras comíamos.

\- No esperaba que te fuese a interesar tanto.- le comenté algo sorprendido por su curiosidad.

\- Ya te he dicho que soy fan de la obra de Tolkien. Sería fascinante para mi poder conocer ese mundo como tú.

\- Sabes que ese mundo no existe, ¿no? Todo es el resultado de la imaginación de un escritor y de un sueño que tuve.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero... Esos libros me han hecho compañía durante muchos momentos en mi vida. He fantaseado con ese mundo muchas veces. Cuando tenía diez años, jugaba en el jardín de la casa donde vivía con un arco y flechas sin punta. Me escondía entre los árboles y fingía que era una elfa cazando orcos y cosas así. Simplemente me hubiese gustado ver lo mismo que tú, aunque fuese en sueños.

\- Creo que hubieses sido una magnifica elfa.- le dije sonriendo.

\- Viste alguno en tu sueño.

\- Bastantes. Conocí a Elrond, a Thranduil y a Legolas.- le comenté, omitiendo intencionadamente a Tauriel. Después de todo, la elfa era un producto de mi imaginación... demasiado parecido a ella, sí, pero de mi imaginación.

\- ¿A Legolas?- preguntó sorprendida.- Él no aparece en el Hobbit.

\- Pero si en mi sueño ¿No te parece lógico que aparezca siendo el hijo de Thranduil y estando en su reino?

\- Nunca se me había ocurrido.

\- Algo me dice que te gustan más los elfos que los enanos.- le comenté sonriendo.

\- Es cierto que es mi raza favorita de la Tierra Media, pero también me gustan los enanos y los hobbits.  
\- ¿Y los orcos?- pregunté bromeando, a lo que ella torció el gesto.

\- No, esos no. Demasiado repugnantes.

\- Sobre todo de cerca. Hasta su aliento es asqueroso.

\- Supongo que también vistes orcos.

\- Demasiados. Uno de ellos me mató.

Tara se quedó mirándome fijamente, con la boca entreabierta y el tenedor a medio camino del plato. Se llevó un rato así, como si no supiese que decir o que hacer. Finalmente, apoyó el tenedor en el plato y rompió su silencio.

\- Casi había olvidado que Kili muere en el libro.- añadió mirándome con cierto deje de tristeza.

\- Y fue bastante doloroso.

\- Iba a decir que lo siento pero, ¿Realmente tengo que decir que siento que murieses en un sueño?- preguntó algo confundida.

\- No sabría que decirte. Aunque sí te puedo decir algo. Las cicatrices que me quedaron de cuando me atracaron coinciden con las heridas de las dos flecha que me mataron.

\- Eso es un poco extraño.

\- Hay muchas cosas extrañas en todo esto. Para empezar, el hecho de que nunca me leí ningún libro de Tolkien antes del coma.

\- Eso es imposible. A lo mejor no lo recuerdas.

\- Mi hermano me lo ha confirmado y he mirado en mi casa por si encontraba el libro, pero nada.

\- ¿Tú casa? Así que finalmente has vuelto.

\- No tenía mucho sentido seguir viviendo con mi tío.- admití encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Y qué tal eso de estar de vuelta? ¿Has recordado algo nuevo?

\- Que ya antes de perder la memoria tenía que ser un desastre cocinando. He tenido que limpiar toda la casa, incluso la nevera. Casi todo lo que había estaba caducado, y la mayoría era comida precocinada, de esa que solo tienes que meter en el microondas o en el horno.

\- Eso suena muy típico de alguien soltero.

\- Entonces, ¿sigue en pie lo del próximo día en mi casa?

\- ¿Y con que me va a sorprender el chef?- preguntó con curiosidad

\- Yo que tú, me contentaría con que fuese algo comestible.- le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Y de postre, sal de fruta.- bromeó ella.

\- No creo que sea tan difícil cocinar.

\- Me reafirmo en lo dicho.

Ambos empezamos a reír a la vez, pero la verdad era que no tenía la más absoluta idea de cocinar. No se me ocurría nada para hacerle el próximo día y, la verdad, quería ser un poco original, o al menos, hacer algo que se pudiera comer.

Cuando finalmente terminamos con la comida, le ayudé a recoger la mesa y, una vez acabamos, nos sentamos en el sofá para continuar charlando.

\- Y bien, ¿como va tu memoria?

\- Más o menos igual.- le confesé algo cabizbajo.- He recordado muchas cosas, pero sigo teniendo varias lagunas. Demasiadas. Empiezo a resignarme a que no recuperaré la memoria por completo.

\- ¿Tan bloqueado estás?

\- Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo haber hecho.- empecé a comentarle.- Muchas veces es mi cuerpo el que toma la iniciativa, como si supiese lo que tiene que hacer aunque mi cabeza no lo recuerde, como cuando montamos en bici. No recordaba haberlo hecho nunca, pero mi cuerpo sabía como hacerlo, como cuando haces algo por inercia, sin pensarlo. Pero hay otro puñado de cosas que no recuerdo y que es como hacerlo por primera vez. Dar un paseo por el parque, leer un libro... Salir con una chica.

\- A veces una primera vez es bueno.- respondió ella sonriendo.- Leer tu libro favorito por primera vez. Ver tu peli favorita sin saber que va a pasar... Tantas cosas que mucha gente quisiera poder experimentar de nuevo por primera vez.

La miré fijamente durante unos minutos, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Sin mis recuerdos, en estos últimos meses había tenido un buen puñado de primeras veces en muchas cosas, pero me faltaban otras tantas y había una con la que había estado soñando durante las últimas semanas. Pude ver como se sonrojaba cuando le aparté un mechón de la cara y desviaba la cara hacia abajo.

\- Eres preciosa.

Ella levantó la mirada entre sorprendida y alagada por el cumplido. Recorrí la distancia que nos separaba muy lentamente, como temiendo que ella pudiese apartarse de un momento a otro, pero no lo hace, simplemente permaneció donde estaba, expectante y, cuando estuvimos tan cerca que podíamos sentir el aliento del otro, finalmente la besé. Al principio solo fue un beso tímido, apenas una caricia en los labios, pero luego me arriesgué ahondando en el beso al ver que no me rechazaba. Recuerdo que una vez me pregunté si sus labios sabían a fresas con nata. No. No sabían ni a fresas ni a nata. Sabían aun mejor. Dulces y cálidos al mismo tiempo, sabían mejor que las fresas, la nata o el caramelo. Podría perderme en esos labios toda mi vida y nunca me cansaría de ellos. Fue entonces cuando lo supe. Sin importar mi sueño, sin importar lo mucho que se parecía a Tauriel, me había enamorado irremediablemente de Tara.

* * *

_Nuevo capi en el que por fin tenemos beso, lo que me ha costado escribir bastante porque siempre me da la impresión que las escenas romanticas me quedan muy empalagosas o muy sosas ^^U _

_Espero que, pese a todo, os guste el capi y dejéis algún comentario ;)_

_PD: Al igual que con el piso de Kili, el de Tara está basado en otro que encontré por internet: www. delikatissen 2014/05/36-m%C2%B2-diafanos/_


	8. Propuestas y Chantajes

**Propuestas y Chantajes**

Estaba a punto de irme, pero no pude evitar fijarme en la escalera. No tenían sentido unas escaleras ahí, pues no parecían llevar a ninguna parte, pero sin embargo ahí estaban, haciendo de una improvisada estantería y ocupando un espacio aparentemente innecesario. Si hubiese quitado las escaleras, podría haber ampliado el baño, por ejemplo. Fruncí el ceño. Puede que mi memoria no acabase de volver, pero mi cabeza no había dejado de pensar como arquitecto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó Tara al ver como miraba fijamente la escaleras.

\- Nada, solo es deformación profesional.- le dije sonriendo y restándole importancia, pero ella no pareció entenderme.- Solo me preguntaba qué sentido tenía conservar una escalera que no lleva a ninguna parte.

\- En realidad...- empezó a decir sonriendo y subió por las escaleras hasta poco antes de que el techo le impidiese el avance.- Sube.- me dijo volviéndose a mi.

La miré extrañado, sin entender que pretendía. Entonces cogió un palo de más o menos metro y medio que había apoyado en la pared junto a la escalera y encajó un extremo en un hueco donde el techo se unía con las escaleras, hizo un poco de fuerza y descubrió que el techo en realidad era una entrada a una buhardilla.

\- ¿Tienes una buhardilla?- le pregunté sorprendido.

\- No, es algo mucho mejor.- me dijo sonriendo.

Cuando entré vi que se trataba de un espacio pequeño, no más grande que un salón. A ojo diría que era de unos 7 metros cuadrados y, en cuanto Tara encendió la luz, pude ver la habitación mucho mejor. Las vigas del techo inclinado a la vista, las paredes de ladrillo, incluso el suelo, toda la habitación estaba pintada de una especie de blanco descuidado que le daba un aspecto casi rústico sin que se viera viejo y estropeado. Seguramente no gastó demasiado dinero en montar esta habitación pero, aun así, resultaba sorprendentemente acogedora. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue la cama que había en el lado opuesto de la habitación, de estilo futón, pero colocada sobre varios palés de madera. A un lado había una lámpara de pie y al otro lo que parecía una caja de madera pintada de gris haciendo las veces de mesita de noche. Junto a una de las cuatro ventanas, había un telescopio y, cerca de éste, casi en el lado contrario a la cama, un escritorio hecho también con palés, con un cristal encima. También había cogido un par de cajas de madera, como las que usaba de mesita de noche, para que sirvieran como cajón en el escritorio. Sobre éste tenía un ordenador, varios cuadernos de apuntes y, en la pared de enfrente, un corcho con varias fotos de estrellas, planetas y nebulosas.

\- Te presento mi pequeño rinconcito.- dijo con orgullo.- Ya sé que no es gran cosa. Se me acabó el presupuesto para el piso y tuve que improvisar con ideas que encontré por internet. Es una habitación totalmente low cost.

\- Está muy bien.- le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿No lo dices por decir?

\- No, de verdad. Se ve acogedora y eso es algo importante en una habitación.

\- A veces uso esta habitación para dormir más que la de abajo, sobretodo en verano. El resto del año es algo más difícil mantenerla caliente, aun con la calefacción. A veces también la uso como habitación de invitados.

\- Veo que eres una apasionada de tu trabajo.- comenté al ver las imágenes del tablón.

\- Tengo la suerte de trabajar en algo que me apasiona. No sabes la de noches en vela que he pasado aquí pegada a este telescopio.

\- Me hago una idea.

\- Tengo una idea ¿Te apetece una acampada?- por un momento la miré sin entender a que se debía este cambio de tema tan radical, pero ella sonrió.- Este fin de semana hay luna nueva. Pensaba ir de acampada y llevarme el telescopio ¿Te apuntas?

\- Será una experiencia interesante.

\- Te aseguro que lo será.- comentó sonriendo.

Otra vez una experiencia nueva, y lo que era aún mejor, una experiencia nueva junto a ella. Volví a casa sonriendo como un tonto mientras una parte de mi intentaba hacer una lista de lo que sería mejor llevar para la acampada, pero la sonrisa se me borró de la cara al ver que la puerta de mi casa estaba encajada. Recordaba perfectamente haber cerrado con llave, por lo que solo se me ocurrió una cosa: ladrones. Antes de abrir, cogí el móvil y llamé a la policía sin esperar a confirmar si mis sospechas eran cierta.

\- 999, Emergencias ¿Podría decirme cuál es su problema?- dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Alguien ha entrado en mi casa.- dije entre murmullos por si el o los ladrones seguían dentro

\- ¿Le han robado, señor?

\- No estoy seguro. Acabo de llegar y la cerradura estaba forzada.- o algo así supuse, pues de alguna manera tenían que haber entrado.

\- ¿Podría darme su dirección, por favor?

\- 152 de Westbourne Park, segundo piso.

\- De acuerdo, señor.- hubo unos segundos de silencio y, tras ello, la telefonista continuó hablando.- Una patrulla se dirige a su casa ahora mismo. Mantenga la calma y permanezca al teléfono.

No necesitaba que me pidiese que me calmase. Estaba tranquilo. Después de enfrentarte a un ejercito de orcos, aunque todo fuese un sueño, esto no era nada. Aun así, de repente, todo lo que me decía la telefonista sonaba lejano, mientras, en mi mente, no paraba de imaginar que abría la puerta y noqueaba al intruso que se había atrevido a entrar.

Nunca, jamás, imaginé que fuese él quien me esperaba dentro de mi casa.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, ojeé en la oscuridad y no pude ver nada fuera de su sitio, así que me dispuse a encender la luz, pero alguien se me adelantó. Estaba sentado en el sofá, junto a la ventana. Iba vestido de negro y se había autoinvitado a una copa de whisky. Mi whisky. Mi sofá. Mi casa. Y el parecía no inmutarse en absoluto.

\- ¿Sabe que el allanamiento de morada es un delito, señor Hayes?

\- Usted es un hombre sensato, señor Durnin. Creo que encontrará lógico obviar este asunto del allanamiento, como usted lo ha llamado.- dijo con tranquilidad para luego dar un sorbo al vaso de whisky.

\- ¿Cómo ha entrado?

\- Tengo un pasado un tanto particular, señor Durnin.- me comentó mientras se levantaba, dejando el vaso sobre la mesita que había frente al sofá, y se acercaba a mi.- No siempre fui un hombre acaudalado y antes me tuve que ganar mi dinero de forma menos... bueno, digamos que menos legal. Por su puesto todos esos... incidentes... han prescrito de sobra y ahora solo soy un honrado ciudadano más.

\- Estoy seguro de ello.- le dije con un claro tono de sarcasmo.

\- Venga, señor Durnin, no sea tan rencoroso.- me dijo casi sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí.- No le he robado nada. O bueno, casi nada.- añadió echando una ojeada al vaso de whisky casi vacío.

Drake Hayes, el dragón de los negocios. Me pregunté por un momento si lo de llamarle dragón era un guiño por su nombre o por lo intimidante que resultaba hacerle frente. Sí, era algo más alto que yo, pero a veces daba la impresión que se hacía más grande, o yo más pequeño, como si me quisiera reducir a una simple mota de polvo con solo mirarme. Tragué saliva y apreté los puños mientras intentaba que no se me viese tan intimidado como me sentía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

\- He visto el proyecto que ha realizado su agencia. Realmente tengo que admitir que me ha sorprendido. Muy espectacular... y muy ambicioso, señor Durnin. Hará falta una pequeña fortuna para llevar a cabo ese proyecto.

\- No dudo de que usted cuente con una pequeña fortuna. Varias de hecho.

\- _Touché_. Pero, aunque haya perdido parte de su memoria, creo que ya le habrán hablado sobre con que nombre se me conoce en el mundo de los negocios.

\- ¿Cómo sabe lo de mi perdida de memoria?- le pregunté extrañado.

\- Intento cultivarme una fama de omnisciente, señor Durnin. Eso suele ayudar enormemente en los negocios, por lo que me mantengo al día de todo lo que me interese, por mínimo que sea. Y ahora mismo, usted es alguien muy interesante para mí.

\- Déjese de rodeos y diga lo que quiere de una vez.- le dije mientras empezaba a adivinar lo que pretendía.

\- De acuerdo. Erebor está en alza en el mercado y es una empresa con muchas oportunidades financieras. Por su puesto, he hecho mis cálculos y sé que la mayor parte de la empresa pertenece a su tío y su hermano, pero sé también que usted cuenta con un pequeño número de acciones. Suficientes para decantar la balanza a mi favor cuando sea necesario, así que le propongo un trato: Le daré el proyecto del hotel a cambio de sus acciones.

Las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban acercándose por la calle.

\- Piénseselo, señor Durnin.- dijo mientras dejaba la copa ya vacía en la mesa y se acercaba a mí.- Ese hotel es el sueño de cualquier arquitecto. Yo que usted, lo tendría muy claro.

Le miré fijamente, casi desafiante, mientras el solamente sonreía, muy seguro de si mismo ¿Dragón? Tal vez. Pero a mi me parecía un bloque de cemento por lo dura que tenía la cara.

\- Ya sabe donde está la puerta.- le dije sin dejarme intimidar por él.

\- Es muy valiente, señor Durnin.- dijo sonriendo con indiferencia.- Le daré un tiempo para que se lo piense, pero se lo advierto: Mi oferta no estará en la mesa eternamente.

Y tras eso, salió por la puerta caminando con calma, como si el hecho de que la policía estuviese aquí por su culpa no le importase lo más mínimo. De hecho, cuando la policía llegó, me vi obligado a mentir, a decir que el ladrón me había oído llamar por teléfono a la policía y había decidido huir sin llevarse nada para evitar que lo cogieran. También dije que no le había visto la cara porque llevaba un pasamontañas, así que no podría reconocerlo. Obviamente la policía se lo creyó. Era más fácil que creyera eso a que les contase que Drake Hayes se había colado en mi casa para hacerme chantaje. Ahora solo me quedaba pensar qué demonios iba a hacer.

Aquella noche el pub estaba a tope. El Manchester City jugaba esta noche contra el Chelsea y se jugaban el primer puesto de liga. Todo el que no estaba en el Stamford Bridge viendo el partido había ido a alguno de los miles de pubs que lo televisaban. Sin embargo, la zona cercana a la entrada, la más alejada a la televisión, estaba algo más despejada. Era allí donde estaba sentado, tomándome una cerveza. Ya me había tomado la primera entera y me disponía a tomarme una segunda cuando alguien se sentó junto a mi.

\- No se si eso tampoco lo recuerdas, pero eres del Chelsea.

\- ¿Y tú?- le pregunté mientras le hacía señas al camarero para pedir otra cerveza para mi y para mi acompañante.

\- Del Liverpool. Como todo buen Miller que se precie. Toda mi familia ha seguido con la tradición por años ¿Quién soy yo para romperla?

\- Yo ni siquiera recuerdo como se juega al fútbol.- dije dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación.

\- Pero no me has llamado para hablar de fútbol, ¿verdad?

\- Creo que si te digo lo que me acaba de pasar no te lo creerás.- dije dando un trago a mi cerveza.

\- Sorpréndeme.

\- Drake Hayes se ha colado en mi casa.

Caleb se atragantó con el sorbo de cerveza que acababa de dar. Me miró fijamente y, al cabo de unos segundos, empezó a reír. Rió tan alto que algunos de los que estaban allí viendo el partido se giraron para ver qué pasaba. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que yo seguía igual de serio que antes y que aquello no era una broma.

\- ¿Estás hablándome en serio?- me preguntó dejando de reir de golpe.

\- Me ha hecho una oferta.

\- ¿Y era necesario que se colase en tú casa para hacerlo?

\- Quería demostrarme su poder.- le dije con seriedad mirando fijamente el vaso de cerveza.- Mostrarme que no hay nada que lo detenga.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?- me preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Erebor.- respondí volviéndome a él.- Sabe que si se hace con suficientes acciones de la compañía, podría desbancar a mi tío y a mi hermano y yo soy la pieza clave. Mi hermano me avisó de que algo así podría ocurrir, pero nunca imaginé que ese tío sería capaz de recurrir a ese tipo de chantaje.

\- Pero si te ha hecho chantaje, ¿Qué te ha ofrecido a cambio?

\- El proyecto del hotel. Sabe que ese hotel es el sueño de cualquier arquitecto.

\- Entonces tal vez sea hora de despertar.- fruncí el ceño sin entenderle y él continuó hablando.- No quiero el trabajo del hotel así, por un trueque. Quiero el hotel por nuestro propio mérito, porque nos lo merecemos, no porque nos lo den a cambio de algo. Kilian, no le des tus acciones. No merece la pena.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que apenas note el bullicio que se formó a nuestro alrededor cuando el Chelsea marcó un gol. Caleb tenía razón. Yo tampoco quería un hotel a cambio de la empresa de mi familia y si tenía que renunciar a un sueño. Erebor valía mucho más. Era lo único que me quedaba de mis padres y no se lo daría a ningún dragón.

* * *

_Pues aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo y os tengo que decir que contra más avanzo, más me cuesta escribir una continuación, así que espero que tengais un poco de paciencia conmigo. Intentaré no retrasarme tanto para el próximo._

_Respecto al capi, solo era, más que nada, para introducir a Hayes/Smaug en la historia. No se que os parecerá, pero creo que me pega esa forma de ser con el personaje original._

_Nota curiosa: La calle donde vive Kilian, Westbourne Park, es la misma calle donde vive William Thacker, el protagonista de Notting Hill, así que se puede decir que los he hecho casi vecinos XP_

_Pues esto es todo por ahora. Espero que os guste y no dejeis de comentar._


End file.
